


The Ending We Deserve

by 1StarShine1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Medium Burn, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redeemed Chara?, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sans doesn't like you at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 29,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StarShine1/pseuds/1StarShine1
Summary: A camping trip with friends leads you to falling down a hole into a whole different world it seems. The fun has only begun as you make your way back to the surface. Who knows what'll happen when you're free again?Arc 1 - The Underground - Chapters 1-17Arc 2 - The Surface - Chapters 18-27Arc 3 - The Magic - Chapters 28-End





	1. Breaking Out of the Norm

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time doing anything like this so bare with me as I figure this out. Enjoy and please ignore the grammar inconsistencies.

"Time to get up (Y/N) it's a bright new day," comes your mother's cheery voice as she pulls open one of your windows' curtain. "and you told me you were meeting your friends for breakfast before classes, so, up and at 'em."

You rolled on your side trying to block the assaulting sun mumbling, “Mnm five more minutes.” You ended up staying up a little later than you wanted the night before. You had your shift at the library and then you had an assignment due before the end of the day, then you just kept on a roll of doing school work until you looked up one minute and it was almost 2 am.

She didn't respond so you actually thought she left giving you a few more blissful moments. That is until your covers were violently pulled off of you effectively scaring you awake...evil woman. You look up at her as she piles your sheets on your bed with her fake innocent smile on that you can't help but laugh a little at. This is why you loved your parents, they never act their age unless it's something important so there's always jokes and pranks and laughs all the time.

"Alright, I'm up. I'll get ready." You say with a yawn. Some may find it weird a 20-something still living with their parents, but for your family, it works out perfectly. You like to think of it in an 'if it ain't broke don't fix it' kind of way. You were perfectly capable of moving out no problem, but why? You already have your living space (the room you've been in since moving here at age 9), your parents adore having you around, and it's not like you don't help out with cooking and cleaning. There's a system, and it works so why change it.

You finally pull yourself out of bed and waste no time brushing your hair and teeth, ignoring the dark circles under your eyes. Eh, the price of going to college; you either get your work done or sleep, can't do both. You pull on a pair of faded jeans, a green long-sleeve shirt, and your red coat. You grab your backpack and purse and head out yelling a quick "Bye mom, see you tonight."

You check your phone for the time as you bounce down the few steps there are, just past eight, perfect. You pocket your phone and head off passing your father as he's getting home from his third-shift job at a warehouse. With all the lifting and such required of him, he looks ripped for someone who's almost fifty.

“Where are you off to?” He asks.

“Breakfast with friends, then school, and work. See ya later.” You count on your fingers to him then continue walking.

“M'kay bye sweetheart.”

It was a beautiful September day, a little warmer than usual but it was still gorgeous out. You got to the little coffee shop/cafe and could already see your friends Bree and Jessica enjoying their breakfasts. You make your way to the counter to get your order of a regular latte and ham, egg and cheese croissant. Bree was the first to speak up as you joined them.

"(Y/N)! morning…you look like shit." Oh, Bree, never afraid to say what's on her mind, that's probably why you both get along so well.

You give her an incredulous look. "Thanks," you say sarcastically. "Thanks to work I ended up staying up... a lot later than I was hoping to do things."

“Again?” Jessica asks. “You're really workin' yourself ragged these days huh?”

“'T'is the life of a college student, but it's not that bad. I'll always have time for my girls and there's never a dull moment.”

“Girl you work at the library, how is that place anything but dull?” Bree laughed.

"Hey, it has its moments, like when I got three carts of returns back on the shelf in one shift." Bree just looks at you with an unimpressed expression of 'really'.

“You know what you need to do, you should come camping with us this weekend. Jess and her brother are going up to their family's cabin up in the mountain. It's gonna be really fun.” She said.

Fun... hmm, there's no doubt it would be, but you couldn't just up and leave your responsibilities, could you? You'd have to talk to your boss, Sam, about needing off, but it was such short notice. You still have school work to do though, admittedly you kind of burned yourself out with all you did the night prior. The more you considered it the more it actually sounded like a really good idea. Have a chance to do something like go hiking and explore nature or you could sit, relax, bust out your carving tools and just whittle something like you used to in high school. The more you thought of it the more you liked the idea.

"You know what screw it. I'm in, it'll be a good way to kick back and relax, and break out of the monotonousness that is work and school." You check your phone for the time, "But unfortunately right now school awaits so lets motor."

You gather your things and toss your trash, catching a ride with Bree for the one on-campus class you had today. After that class, you had your shift at the library, of which you mostly spent shelving returns. You also decided to tell your boss that you wouldn't be available this weekend; that you were roped into a camping trip. He seemed all too eager to guarantee you were free this weekend, what was this a whole big scheme by your friends to get you to this social shindig? Whatever. Seems like at the end of your shift you have some packing to do.

 


	2. The Camping Trip

When Friday afternoon hits, after a morning of classes that went uneventful and easy, you were going about making sure you had everything to make this a fun time. You had a couple of board games, a deck of cards and a few camping essentials(better safe than sorry).

You heard the beep of your friends' car signaling they were here you rushed to gather your bags and head for the door.

“Bye mom, see ya Monday.” You called.

"Bye, sweetie."

You shoved your two bags in the trunk and hopped in the back with Bree with Jess riding shotgun and her brother, Bryan, driving. Once you were settled in he wasted no time tearing down the road, some sort of party music blasting... well you can tell that this is going to be an interesting weekend, the question is should you be worried or excited...

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

A little over an hour you all are parking in front of a picture perfect log cabin. It was nestled in trees so as to provide some semblance of privacy, but it doesn't block the beautiful view of the naturesque landscape. Once you got your bags inside (which was more like tossing them inside the door) you decided to sit out and just be in nature. It was nice; birds were singing their final songs to the evening sun, the air was crisp with a slight chill.

Once it got too chilly you head inside, plus it was nearing dinner time so you wanted to see what's cooking. With an empty cabin and voices from the back, you headed for that door, you see everyone set up by a small, enclosed fire pit just hanging out. There was a kind of grill grate over the pit that was cooking what looks like brats, hamburgers, and something wrapped in tinfoil, probably a veggie. You joined them in their campfire storytelling, Bryan currently telling one of weird little elves trying to make everyone in the world smaller than them... yeah you're not sure but it was hilarious none the less.

After dinner was had you all were roasting marshmallows over the pit and asking 'would you rather' questions. That prompted you to bring out the board game variant you brought along. It had a lot of different questions in different categories on cards, and you used a spinner to pick one. That was also extremely funny depending on the question.

“Alright, alright. Would you rather; have the ability to communicate with poodles or with crows?” Jess asks.

“Heh crows, make the movie The Birds a reality.” Bryan laughed.

"That's a cool movie for its time." You remember having to read the book for school, but you liked the movie better.

"Y'all want to go watch it? I'm sure we can stream it some way." Jess suggests.

You soon find yourself in a big pile of pillows and blankets, soda in one hand popcorn bowl in the other, and a movie marathon in progress. Who knows how many movies you actually watched or how late it was when you all passed out, but you think this was one of the best days you ever had.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

You were the first to wake up, and after getting a very adorable picture of Bree and Bryan cuddled together (heh, blackmail), you made breakfast for everyone. The smells of sausage and pancakes roused everyone else, and as you all sat around the kitchen island Jess made the suggestion to go hiking through the through the woods.

“We can't just sit and veg out, as fun as that sounds, we need to have an adventure!”

“Well then finish up and we can have this ‘adventure’.” That made you pause. “My god I sounded like such a mom right there.” Everyone around you just laughed.

With breakfast cleaned up you all set up for a day outside. You grab your coat and you take along a couple of granola bars, because you have no idea what you'll do or how long you'll be out, and your little carving kit, you figured might as well.

 

Walking through the dense trees higher up the mountain was a sight in it of itself, the way the sun tried to break through the foliage and how it danced when the wind rustled the leaves. You never really got to see much of this in the hustle and bustle of the city. It was nice and peaceful, almost making you want a cabin of your own out here. Further ahead you saw that the path split; one direction went higher up the mountain to what you can guess is an open area with a fantastic view, and the other heading deeper in the woods.

You wanted a little more excitement so you told your friends that you were going to explore down the other path more, but they could do what they please. You received an only half-joking "Don't get lost." From Bree. It was nice just walking in nature, you had picked up a thick looking stick and started shaving off the outer bark with your pocket knife; planning on just carving little line designs in it. As you were contemplating what you were going to do you didn't notice how loose the dirt was below your feet or the giant gaping hole that was in front of you until you were almost falling in.

“Holy!” You exclaim regaining your footing. You couldn't help but look down into it, trying to carefully inch forward to see if you can see the bottom.

You know how they say 'curiosity killed the cat' because the ground underneath you was too loose to hold anything and you started slipping down the hole. You tried grabbing an exposed root to try and buy time as you called for your friends (you couldn't have gone too far right?), but nobody came and you couldn't hold on when the root broke.

You could do nothing as you fought to keep hold of the crumbling earth...this is how you die.

 


	3. The Underground

The only thing you could focus on was the pain when you came to. With each beat of your heart, a throb of pain echoed through your head. You lay there trying to catch your breath and will the pain away at least enough to be able to move. It seems like ages before you can actually get the chance to do that.

So you're not dead, somehow... magically. That's great, but the problem is now what the hell do you do. You're down a hole you have no hope to climb out of alone and no one really knows where you are. Your first thought was your phone; you can call anyone for a rescue, but it was in your back pocket and the screen is shattered; no use. You've got to find a way out, but it's extremely dark so you move to find the edge of the wall. That's where you find an arched doorway that looks man made!? Maybe you stumbled on a mine shaft or something, and that was a sinkhole, whatever it is hopefully it'll lead you to safety.

The next room over was just barely light enough to see all the way around it. What caught you was that there was a patch of grass illuminated by some beam of light, in the middle with a single buttercup. _how even?_ You stood there trying to figure out how this flower could even grow here. It took a second until you realized that it was staring back at you.

“Howdy! Never seen you before, you must be so confused. I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower.” He(?) said. “Let me show ̶ ”

You started to stumble away in disbelief and shock, "This can't be real, I really hit my head hard." You mumble. You were almost through this next door when your foot caught on something...no something was wrapped around your ankles; vines, and you see that they lead back to the flower. OK just slightly panicking now.

“Oh did you say you were hurt? Let me help you.” Flowey said still with an innocent smile. What didn't look so innocent was the little white pellet things that materialized near him. Acting on instinct you pulled out your pocket knife preparing to defend. “Oh! you know what's going on here don't you?” Just then his smile turned sinister, and you knew you had to get away.

You started slashing trying to just get him to release you, it worked, and the moment you were free you bolted. Through the door and around the corner you stop abruptly when you collided with someone, they were able to keep themselves and you upright, however.

“Oh dear, are you all right my child?” Came a melodious voice, looking up you see a being that looks like a bipedal goat. “I'm Toriel caretaker of these ruins. If you follow me I can answer any questions you have, I'm sure you are confused about many things.”

Giving that you really didn't have a choice you followed, maybe you _could_ find out what happened to get you to here and...how to get out.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

As you traversed the ruins with Toriel you learned that you were in the underground, the place where monsters(yes monsters) have been residing for centuries. War had broken out in the past because of fear and monsters were forced underground because of it, in hopes that they would be forgotten. When you asked why they don't just come back up to the surface (surely they wouldn't be treated that badly today) she said there was a barrier put in place and no being, magical or otherwise, can pass through it. That was another thing she talked about; most monsters have some kind of magic be it healing or more combative types. She continued on with different facts both about the underground and 'interesting' things in general.

Once at her house, she guided you to a room that was definitely for a kid, but it didn't really matter to you because you were surprisingly exhausted. Your body anyway was tired, your mind was going a mile a minute. Laying on the bed and let your mind wander. You can't help but feel amazed about two things; that just this morning all you were doing was walking around with your friends then all of the sudden you find yourself in basically a whole different world. And that you, a human, fall out of nowhere and the first thing Toriel does is open her home to you. She has no idea who you are at all, but that didn't stop her from being so kind. It's horrible that she, and everyone else, are trapped down here for seemingly no reason. You mull over your thoughts as you finally drift off to a nap.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

You woke up not long later to a sweet, delicious smell permeating the house. In the living area on the dining table was the source of it; a pie.

“Ah there you are my child, I hope you had a wonderful nap. You're just in time for a slice of pie.” Toriel said as she walked from the kitchen with another slice.

That slice of pie was heaven; a little bit spicy and super sweet, every bit as good as it smelled, and you told her so. You two talked for a little while, you learned a little more about the ruins and finally told how you came to be in the situation you were in. After clearing the table and helping with dishes you went out to explore a little more and try and figure out where you go from here. How can you get back home, if you even can? What's it going to take to get out safely and preferably with everyone that's down here. You'll find a way...somehow.

 


	4. Moving Forward

It's been about two weeks since you've fallen in the Underground, and you are still living with Toriel. You've for the most part settled into a routine. You woke up every morning accompanying Toriel to the first room of the ruins to see if any other humans have fallen. Then you would either go back and enjoy some time baking with her or doing some other chores around the house (very domestic), or you'd explore the ruins more and meet more of the monsters that reside there. One of the times you even met an extremely adorable yet painfully anxious ghost named Napstablook.

It was nearing the end of the week when you had this nagging thought; these monsters, sweet, generous, kind and open, have been stuck down here for who knows how long. No warm sun, no brightly shining moon, no open sky! You wanted to do something but didn't quite know what you could do while staying in the ruins. You had to leave, make your way to this barrier, and find a way to help break it.

The question is how? You curl your knees to your chest and rested your chin on them; thinking mode engaged. There's gotta be a way out of these ruins, but you've, for the most part, seen all there is. It also all seems to close off when you get to Toriel's house, then it clicks. The basement! You never went down there because, one, you had no real reason to and Toriel asked you not to so you didn't worry about it. Maybe, if the exit IS down there, you could possibly meet more monsters that are willing to help in this endeavor! OK plan made now to prepare.

That 'night' you gathered your things, some monster candy, and some of the sugar cookies you baked the one day. At the bottom of the stairs, you see it's no ordinary basement; just a long, curvy hallway. Onward you went and after a couple of turns you find yourself at a very heavy looking door, and after further inspection, you find it is as heavy as it looks. How the heck are you going to get through it.

"My dear, whatever are you doing down here?"

You whip around eyes wide like a deer caught in headlight as you see Toriel rounding the last corner. "I-I uh umm." You stammer. With a deep breath, you try again. "I wanted to try and find a way out, no one deserves to be stuck down here. I always had the notion of coming back to visit, after all, I'd miss our time baking together too much."

“You do realize if you leave here there _is_ no coming back.” She said with stern yet sad eyes. “If you pass through that door there is a high chance _he_ will find you _,_ and I refuse to lose anyone else.”

That doesn't sound like “he” just wants to invite you for a picnic. Surely she's just exaggerating, trying to scare you into staying. Admittedly it's a little intimidating to walk into supposed danger and also endearing that she would care so much for you even though you're so different from one another, but you still pressed on.

"I understand that you're very worried about my safety, and I appreciate it, but I can't help but feel that I have more of an opportunity to do something good. I know how to protect myself and you've taught me a great many things in this short time, and I know I can get everyone what they deserve. You just have to have hope." you say with a small smile.

You can see the conflicting emotions flash across her face, but then she pulled you into a tight hug. "You are right. You need to find a way back home, but I'll miss you, my child." You hug her just as tightly.

“We'll see each other again and soon, I promise.” You say turning and walking through the threshold of the opened door.

When it closed again with a heavy _thunk_ you realized how cold this little cavern is, and looking forward all you could see was white. How was it so cold and why? Continuing on you were shocked and extremely confused as to how there was snow, not only underground but in autumn. You know what you decided to stop being surprised by things. This is the Underground, and apparently, it makes its own rules. Instead, you grabbed a stray stick and started carving as you walk, if only to occupy yourself.

Further on you came across a bridge over a large canyon(yikes) with some kind of...archway? Or are they suppose to be bars? You weren't even sure what to even make of it, so you were going to ignore it and move on when you froze mid-step to a presence behind you.

“ H U M A N” You yelped at the sudden voice and when you went to finish that step and take off running, you slipped on ice face-planting into the bridge, losing grip on both the stick and your pocket knife. “and what do we have here?” you see your pocket knife engulfed in a blue glow and shoot up behind you.

You waste no time scrambling up and facing the monster. He was a skeleton only maybe an inch or two taller than you wearing a blue jacket, plain black shorts, and pink slippers? Despite the casual look, he was downright scary with the way he's looking at you; tense smile and sockets devoid of any light. "My pocket knife." You answer. "I use it to carve things, I was carving...a...stick...that fell off the side of the bridge didn't it?" You sigh as you were looking around for it.

“you sure about that?”

“The crap you mean am I sure? There's nothing else I'd use it for.” He just stood there with a look that says 'you're kidding me right?' and you just scoffed, “Whatever.” grabbing you knife that had been floating between you two. Whatever was holding it dissipated when you grabbed it, so you moved on without even a second glance.

 


	5. It's All Fun And Games

That was only slightly terrifying. Hopefully, you won't have any more encounters like that. You hoped to find some kind of shelter soon; just because it didn't exactly feel like a snowy day should in terms of cold doesn't mean it was all that comfortable. You didn't make it to far up the road before a loud voice rang out

"SANS WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LAZYBONES?! YOU ARE NOT AT YOUR STATION. WHICH YOU SHOULD BE!" An even taller skeleton with a bright red scarf and some kind of armor walked over a hill looking around, probably for this Sans person.

"well i heard a commotion in the woods, i figured i'd see what the hub-bub was about, maybe _rattle some bones_." Came a familiar voice. You spun around with a squeak meeting eyes with the same hoodie-clad skeleton from before ̶ Sans.

The taller skeleton groaned at the pun but immediately perked up. "AND WHAT OF THIS 'COMMOTION'? WHAT DID YOU FIND?" A poke at the shoulder pushed you forward a step and the taller skeleton finally noticed you. "IS THAT A HUMAN? BROTHER, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? I MAY FINALLY JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD, THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE RESPECTED AND FINALLY MAKE FRIENDS."

Wait. "Wait, wait. You think you need a title in order for people to like you? Nah you're awesome just the way you are. You just gotta go out and meet people. Heck, I already like ya." All of the sudden Papyrus swooped up in a tight hug.

"THAT IS SO KIND OF YOU TO SAY! IF YOU WOULD TRULY BE MY FRIEND THEN THIS CALLS FOR FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI." He tucks you under his arm, holds Sans in the same fashion and sprints off to who knows where all the while you're trying to keep from barfing from being carried.

You come to a stop in front of a two-story cozy cottage type house that just screams Christmas, with the string of lights along the roof and the warm looking lights from within. Papyrus finally sets you down and you take the time to regain some semblance of balance.

“you alright there?” Sans asks, though with his tone it's obvious he doesn't care but you humor him anyway.

“I'm good, just waiting on my stomach to catch up. I think we left it back at the last turn.”

Surprisingly that got a laugh out of him at least for a second before he tried covering it with a cough and turn back to his neutral expression. Whatever. Sans walks in and immediately flops down on a worn green couch in their living room. You decide to sit at the table and watch Papyrus cook.

 

Once the pasta was made and served and everyone was at the table you surveyed the meal. You never knew spaghetti could be sparkly, but that's what you get when you cook with glitter, _oh boy_. It was... different to say the least, the glitter is actually edible and it's sweet. You never thought you'd see that in spaghetti, but it actually wasn't bad.

When the meal was had and the dishes cleaned up, Papyrus wanted to take you on a tour of the quiet, little town of Snowdin. That was an excellent idea so you were off once again through the frozen tundra. As you walked he pointed out the inn and the little store, the library and a bar called Grillby's.

“THOUGH I WOULDN'T RECOMMEND EATING AT THAT GREASE TRAP.”

"Well, of course, it's a grease trap, but that's what makes it good." You say, and he only gives a thoughtful 'hmm' to that. Sans this entire time had been silent, always behind you, which was kind of unnerving.

When the tour ended you were in an open area that was a little foggy. When you asked why there was fog Papyrus told you it was because of Waterfall that was just past it.

“MAYBE NEXT TIME I COULD SHOW YOU AROUND THERE, BUT IT'S GETTING LATE NOW. WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US FOR DINNER?”

You figured why not, you enjoyed most of your time with the brothers. When it got late Papyrus gladly offered you a spot on the couch to spend the night, but you refused, saying you were just going to stay at the inn. You had earned some gold(which apparently was their currency) from some of your interactions in the ruins. Plus it would be nice to have some alone time.

Once you got your key from the nice bunny lady, and up to the small, cozy room you finally decompress from the day. And man what a day, your head feels like someone's blowing it up like a balloon. Oh god, you better not be getting sick. Every year during winter time, no matter what, you'd get sick, and it'd only last for no more than three days which baffled you to no end...and you just so happen to find yourself in a snowy wonderland. Ugh, a hot bath sounds like an excellent idea, and as you drew one you thought of what to do for tomorrow.

You were going to be sticking around in Snowdin for a while so the first thing you want to stop at the little shop, see what they have to buy. Then you figured you'd go to the library maybe get some sort of history books; learn more about the Underground.

 _Tomorrow's another day._ You think as you sink down in the blissfully steaming water.

 

 

Getting up the next morning was...something. Your limbs felt heavy and your throat was dry and scratchy. You just chalked it up to the activity you did yesterday and the fact you woke up so of course your throat's dry. It takes a little extra effort to get ready for the day, maybe you'll check out the shop or something.

Bidding the bunny innkeeper a good day you went to face the day. Though you almost face-planted into Papyrus's chest plate. He wasted no time scooping up in a tight hug.

“AHH HELLO FRIEND! WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN THE GREAT PAPYRUS ON MY PATROL? I COULD EVEN SHOW YOU MY PUZZLES.”

That sounds like an awesome idea; it sounds fun and you get to hang out with the precious bean. “I would love to!”

Trudging through the snow from puzzle to puzzle wasn't too great but getting the opportunity to try out said puzzles was really fun. The Xs to Os puzzles were really enjoyable and you see great potential ideas from them. The random color path generating puzzle was amazing; whoever this Dr. Alphys is, is awesome to make something like this. You were _shocked_ (heh) that something like his invisible electric maze thing was even possible (though he was nice enough to let you go through it while it was off).

As the morning gave way to the late afternoon you posed a suggestion, “Since the day is pretty much done how about we do something fun, like make snow sculptures.”

“THAT SOUNDS LIKE A MARVELOUS IDEA! I KNOW JUST THE SPOT.” Papyrus excitedly pulls you into a flat wide open completely untouched area.

"Beautiful." You breathe. "Let's get building!"

You both start out with the classic snowman (or in Paps's case a snow Papyrus), as he continues with his one creation you try to see how many different sculptures you can make. You had really good packing snow to work with and was well on your way to making a cat and a dog. You decided to go big and carve out a city of sorts, so you began compressing an area tightly down. Now for a stick to carve details; which you see one near the edge of the tree line.

That's when you felt it; a chill down your spine and the feeling of being watched. You gather up a pile of snow to 'sculpt'. In actuality, you were subtly making a snowball intent on catching this little lookie-loo.

Quickly, without warning, and as hard as you could you forcefully threw the snowball to a spot. That earned a surprised yelp from the trees that also got Papyrus's attention. You see Sans stepping out of the trees wiping a wet spot on his jacket where the snowball apparently hit (score!).

"BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE HIDING IN THE TREES? ARE YOU PERHAPS SMITTEN BY A CERTAIN SOMEONE AND WAS 'WATCHING FROM AFAR'?” Papyrus air quoted.

Heh since when was Paps one of those hopeless romantics...wait a minute there's only one person he could be talking about, you can't help but scoff. He's definitely not 'smitten' for you, though he's sporting a nice blue blush now, that's kind of funny.

“no, no. i thought i'd come _chill_ with you guys; _break the ice_ with our new friend.” You couldn't hold back the snort; yeah 'new friend' you and him seem anything but.

You all went about your business, though all Sans did was lazily push together a mound of snow, plopped down on it and promptly fell asleep. You took every opportunity in between making things for your snowy town to make snowballs and toss them in the air. They were like little airdrop missiles, and when they'd come down they hit Sans somewhere. You were already turned back to your work before it happened so you looked completely innocent.

You were finishing up one of the last skyscrapers of your snow city; contemplating what to do next when you were surrounded by cold darkness. Oh... somehow you ended up with a mountain of snow is dropped on top of you all at once. You dug up to get your head above it all.

“welp seems there was an avalanche.” Sans shrugged and you couldn't help but burst out laughing; that was just too perfect.

Once you were free from the snowy prison you were invited to dinner again. This time you convinced Paps to let you teach him a recipe that you knew, Alfredo. It was as enjoyable to make as it was to eat.

 


	6. Sick Days

_kill me_.

 

That's the first cohesive thought you had when you woke up head pounding, unable to breathe through a stuffed up nose, and any time you coughed made your whole body hurt. Whatever this was decided to hit you really hard, and you doubt that you'll be able to get any kind of medicine. You still have to get up... at least go to the little shop, maybe get some soup and wait this out.

With a pitiful groan, you pull yourself out of bed. A shower, that will hopefully clear your head if only for a little bit. The steam alone thankfully worked wonders, and you were soon on your way out saying bye to the innkeeper.

Man Snowdin is a lot colder than you remember it being, all the more reason to get this errand done quick. You ran into Papyrus on the way, must have been off doing whatever his job entails.

“HELLO HUMAN.”

“Morning Pap.” You croak.

“OH HUMAN YOU SOUND DIFFERENT!”

“That's because I'm sick, but it's okay it's just a little c-cold.” Your teeth start to chatter a little, why is it that now you are getting so affected by the cold.

Papyrus took notice to that as well and without a second thought took off his scarf and wrapped it around you. It was a surprising gesture given the fact that it looked really old; well worn but taken really good care of. Once it's secure he proclaims, "WELL IF YOU'RE SICK THEN ALLOW ME TO ASSIST YOU IN GETTING BETTER. AFTER ALL, WHAT KIND OF COOL FRIEND WOULD I BE IF I DIDN'T?" He grabbed your hand and pulled you towards his house.

“That's really considerate of you, but weren't you heading somewhere? I don't want to keep you if it's important.”

“NONSENSE, I'M ALWAYS WILLING TO HELP A FRIEND IN NEED.” Opening his door he pushed you to the living room to sit while he clattered around in the kitchen.

It was nice of him to care for you however unnecessary. You're going to have to show him your appreciation later somehow.

“what are you doing here?” The casual tone of Sans broke you from your thoughts. His posture was anything but casual though; it was tense, and his eyes like voids with his eye-lights gone...okay mildly terrifying.

“I'm being held hostage by Papyrus because he found out I was sick.” Speak of the devil; Papyrus returned with a big bowl of hot, delicious looking soup.

“HERE YOU GO HUMAN. THIS IS THE SOUP MY BROTHER WOULD MAKE ME WHEN I WAS A BABY BONES AND GOT SICK. OH HELLO SANS.”

You cant help at how adorable that sounds, and Sans seemed to have relaxed seeing his brother. What's that about?

"say pap shouldn't you be on patrol right now? why don't i stay here, i'll make sure our friend gets better." Yeah, that doesn't sound dubious at all, but you stayed silent.

With a reassuring nod that you'd be fine, he burst through the door exclaiming, "I SHALL RETURN AFTER I'VE DONE MY DUTIES, FAREWELL FOR NOW!"

You couldn't help but frown

“I know why you did that, you don't want me around him.”

“that's part of it,” _Well 'least he's honest._ "another part is that it would be strange if he didn't do his sentry job prompting a visit from Undyne, and believe me you don't want to meet her. Also, i have something that'll knock that cold out of you." He walks into the kitchen coming back with a mug. The liquid in it had a strong floral smell. You were a little hesitant to drink it; how do you know it'll only 'knock out' the cold and not you. He seems to read your mind...or your expression. "i'm untrusting, not unkind.”

So you relent, the tea also had a strong floral taste as well, but as you finished it you head and nose almost completely cleared... amazing.

“Thanks for that.” You mumbled.

He didn't respond only turned on the TV, so you just sat and finished the soup. There was nothing but the antics on the screen filling the awkward silence. This is ridiculous; whatever this tense air between you two is it needs to disappear, and you have just the game to solve this.

"So you say you don't trust me, and that's fine, I can understand that. The thing is I wanna be your friend, but I can't be if you don't give me a chance. So we're going to play a game... called 20 questions. You go first ask me anything you want."

It actually surprised you how superficial the questions were(favorite color? Some questions about the surface), but you went with it figuring he actually doesn't believe a thing you're saying. Which kind of sucks. You got the chance to ask some questions too, and it was nice to hear about Papyrus's ambitions of joining the royal guard and impressing this Undyne chick.

Oh yes Undyne... a fish lady and captain of the royal guard, you learned, whose main job is to hunt humans and is anything but merciful. You thought it best to NEVER meet her, at least until the situation was better.

Now it was your turn to ask. “So there's you and Paps, but I'm curious, what are your parents like?

When you were met with silence you looked over at him and...oh, oh no. That face; he looked so distraught and sad.

"me and uh... me and Paps have been on our own since we were baby bones for the most part..." Oh no. You asked something you shouldn't have, abort mission! You were about to speak up, tell him he didn't need to say more when he took a deep breath in. Eyes locked forward to the dark TV screen he continued, "we never really knew our mom, and our dad, let's just say wasn't father of the year. he always seemed to be buried in his work and put it above all else. sometimes his scientific curiosity took precedence over morals... and safety.

we were working on the core, the thing that gives the underground power, and i almost fell into it. he pulled me back at the last second. had it not been for him i wouldn't be here today, but in that effort to save me he fell in instead. though when he saw me firmly planted on the platform he looked relieved; happy that he saved me I presumed."

That is something you would never wish even on your enemies. Having to watch your parent die, no matter the relationship is just awful. You both sit there in quiet contemplation as you fight the urge to pull him into a hug and squeeze out all the sadness you brought up.

You ended up staying with the brothers that night, which was filled with teaching the skeleton brothers different card games per their request. It was really fun and you were a little surprised that Sans was kind to you. He was even throwing jokes and puns in any time he could, much to Papyrus's feigned distaste. It was an overall enjoyable evening.

 

 

~~✧✧~~✧✧~~✧✧~~

 

_Don't worry partner. Soon everyone will have the ending we deserve_. Apprehension gripped them as they made their way through the ruins. What exactly does this spirit have planned?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I'm sure most of you saw my oneshot post, but for those of you that didn't life was a mess and I ended up being the janitor. Things seemed to have gotten better so I'm back at it.
> 
> I also have a [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/Q5Q3P5SX) as a tip jar type thing.


	7. History Lessons and... Who The Hell Are You?

It didn't come as a surprise to you when Sans wasn't as nice to you in the coming days. While he didn't outwardly seek your attention to show you he doesn't want you there, it was obvious in the subtle things he did. Namely that he seemed to always be keeping an eye (or should you say eye socket) out with everything you do. There was one...interesting morning that you almost burned down their house. Well, Papyrus almost did, he was trying to teach you how to make spaghetti as his 'mentor, Undyne' did him. Which apparently means making the stove really, _really_ hot.

The funniest thing from that morning was for the entire time Sans was just lounging on the couch like it was a normal everyday morning with the stove on fire. This day, however, you were on your own as the brothers were at their posts. This seemed like an opportune time to check out the library, or librarby as you see the sign says.

You peruse what little books there are and find both a book on monster's history and one of souls? That'll be an interesting read, your curious as to what monsters' take on the concept of souls is. You thumb through the history book as a start;

 

_Long ago monsters and humans roamed the surface together, ruling side by side. As the understanding of magic and science prospered so too did the hope of a bright future for all. Then, one day, humans declared war on monsters, garnered by rumors and fueled by fear. Humans, fearing monsters would absorb their souls and take over, attacked without mercy. Monsters, being beings of magic, are more attuned with their souls; so if one does not wish to fight their overall power decreases. On top of this; if someone were to strike with ill intent they wouldn't stand a chance. The harsher the intention the more harm that can be done. Couple that with the monsters' disposition in wanting to fight this battle, it was devastating._

 

_In the end, many monsters turned to dust without a single human soul being taken. Monsters where sealed underground thereafter._

 

You stopped reading when a small spike of pain behind your eyes and slight nausea hit you. As it passes you go back to continue reading only to have to do a double take on what you're seeing. The words in the book seemed to have changed into a lot of weird symbols and hand signs, and the more you tried to read it the more your head just hurt. You set it aside and rub your temples to alleviate the pain to no effect. You didn't know what was happening and quite frankly you didn't want to know. Maybe you'd read later so you went to see about checking the books out. You reasoned you were getting cabin fever from being indoors. You decided to take a walk around Snowdin; maybe get to know the locals better.

What surprised you though is that there were very few monsters out. Aside from a few kids hanging out by the Christmas tree in the middle of town, there was no one. This is how you find yourself in the forest near the ruins.

You explored through Snowdin forest, the crisp wintry air doing wonders to clear your head. You were curious just how big this area was and intended to find out. What you didn't expect was the huge canyon next to a _very_ steep cliff a little ways from the path. There didn't look to be any way down there so it was a wide-open expanse of trees (how you will still probably never know. It was beautiful, to say the least, the monsters surely did well with the cards they were dealt).

Through your silent, melancholy musing you hear the crunch of footsteps in the snow. You internally sigh thinking Sans, done with whatever work he does, has 'come to keep you company'.

When the steps stop you can't help but say, "Don't worry I'm not planning any world domination sitting out here." When you don't hear a snarky comment in return you look back to see if anyone was actually there. "Oh, you're not Sans."

It was a child, a human child, in a blue and purple striped sweater, shorts, and boots. They were looking at you with a mix of concern and confusion. They started making gestures...oh sign language, you didn't know very much sign language and told them such. They sat down next to you and signed, what you guessed, their name; Frisk. They whipped out a cell phone and started typing something, showing you when finished.

_So what was that about world domination and you know Sans?_

You can't help but snort. "That was just a joke. Sans made it pretty clear to me that he doesn't like or trust me so I said it to get a rise out of him. But you were here instead, do you know him?" They make a so-so motion with their hand; a little bit. Noticing it was almost lunchtime you stand. "Well, it's time I start heading back."

Taking that as some sort of cue they scramble up next to you and take your hand smiling up at you. OK, this kid is adorable. You make your way back to the skelebro's house, walking up the couple of steps at the same time as Papyrus as he came home from his duty. He was ecstatic to meet Frisk; happy with the "OPPORTUNITY TO MAKE A NEW HUMAN FRIEND". Then he whisks them away to make a batch of friendship spaghetti. You left them to it as you relaxed back on the couch, and flipped on the TV. It was all the same robot actor either posing for no reason or starring in some weird, cliché drama... oh a game show that'll do.

What worried(?) you was Sans still wasn't home even after dinner was ready. Why you were worried you have no idea. Papyrus said not to though; that Sans disappears for a little bit every once in a while. Once dinner was had you watch TV until bed; to which you and Frisk shared the couch since it was plenty big to do so. You hope that Sans comes home soon; you kind of miss him...

...wait what?

 


	8. Well that's one way to make a statement

The next couple of days you and Frisk spent a lot of time together. They were teaching you sign language; something you never thought you'd master, but they were patient as you reviewed the signs they had just taught. By the end of the lesson you were somewhat exhausted; man you haven't focused so intently on something like that since high school. It was then Papyrus bounded in excited about something.

"FRIENDS! WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN ME IN MEETING UP WITH A FRIEND OF MINE? IM SURE ONCE YOU MEET SHE'LL BE YOUR FRIEND TOO, AND WE CAN ALL BE FRIENDS TOGETHER."

Frisk all too happy in the prospect of making more friends. You, however; the only thing you want to make friends with is the couch. "You go on have fun, make friends. I'll meet 'em later."

With that, they were gone leaving you to kick back and relax. Who knows how long you were alone (almost long enough to fall asleep) when you felt the crackle of magic. Sans was finally back, but he looked...horrible. Eye-lights dim, a skeleton monster equivalent to bags under his eyes, and an all-over worried expression; like he's expecting something horrible to happen.

With a sigh he stepped towards the living room finally noticing your presence. “oh you're still here.”

“Yeah. What's with you? You look like you're waiting for the end of the world.” He jolts back as if you actually struck him though he tries to cover it up scratching the back of his head.

“you don't know the half of it.” He quietly mumbles.

“Say what now?”

He momentarily looks stunned before he sighs, “does it ever seem like life is a game and no matter what we do we're never in control?”

That's an unexpected and...deep question, but what does he mean by it? Like if you were bullied by someone one moment, but then they're trying to be your best friend another? Maybe something like you had an idea of how things are supposed to be only to find out it's all been a lie specifically so you're the butt of a joke. “I don't think I was ever put in the kind of situation to think like that, but to me, only my opinion matters, and only yours should to you as well." You somehow find yourself only a few paces away from him(when did you even get up?). "And if anyone or anything tries to get in your way or tell you that you're inferior you just gotta walk up to them, be it physically or metaphorically, look them in the eye and say 'fuck you! I can fight, I deserve to be happy, deserve to be loved and you won't stop me'."

You let out a surprised squeak when he pulls you into a kiss to which you instinctively kiss back. It's not at all as you were expecting; you're not kissing hard bone but some sort of pseudo-lips. You hate to admit it, but if you're being honest, it's one of the best kisses you've had.

All too quick he seems to realize what he did, and he takes a large step back entire face the shade of a blueberry. Neither of you moved and you were still to shocked to say anything. You were having a kind of serious moment and he just kissed you. Was that his 'fuck you' to whatever is bothering him? Once the shock wore off you couldn't help the small shy smile that found it's way on your face. Would it be bad to say it was a really nice kiss that you wouldn't mind repeating? You look up to address him only to find that he's gone. Talk about a soft stepper; never even heard him leave, you're half tempted to start calling him twinkle-toes if he keeps this up.

Now alone you figure the best thing to do was to make dinner. Since it's about that time and you have no idea if or when anyone will be back. They have a bunch of vegetables (how? You don't even want to question), so veggie stir fry seems like a good idea. With your bowl in hand now you peruse their DVD/VHS shelf and popped one in to pass the time.

 

~~✧✧~~✧✧~~✧✧~~

  

What in his right mind compelled him to do that!? He paced back and forth across his bedroom, too jittery to sit still. He can't believe he just kissed you. What's worse is that it was very nice, and he doesn't know how to feel about that. What is it about you that makes him act the way he is? He's normally so secretive and used humor to deflect as to not worry anyone, but with you, it seems like he can't keep things hidden or joke it away and that he doesn't want to. It's like he's an open book, and that makes him feel vulnerable, but at the same time liberated; mostly due to the fact that your emotions seem so genuine.

In the beginning, he was confused and worried. Why after so long at the mercy of the anomaly was there suddenly a different human. Something was wrong, and he wanted to figure out why, but he couldn't just leave the Underground to the mercy of this unknown anomaly. All he could do was wait and try to protect those who would probably soon need it. He worried when he heard the Ruins door open; even more so when he saw the kid step through. Now there were two humans, and he knew one had an immense ability. It was then that he decided he needed answers, so he teleported to his workshop where he combed through any notes and theories to fix this.

He was coming up short (and that wasn't a crack at his height), and he started to wonder; should he be trying to find out why this happened and potentially fix it; put things back as they were? Would it even be worth it? Should he just wait this out and see where this goes? Maybe this will lead to an ending they all want.

There he goes hoping. That's a dangerous thing to do; all the more it's going to hurt when it all inevitably comes crashing down. Yet he seems to actually want to try this time.

 

What are you doing to him...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such kind people with their encouraging words when I'm questioning my work TvT


	9. You Got A Friend In Me

_Bang_

 

“Whazat.” You'd fallen asleep amidst your movie marathon, and now, looking at the clock, it's near midnight. Now to figure out what woke you; you sat and listened. Another bang, it came from upstairs, specifically from Sans's room. _Something's not right_ you think as you make your way to his door.

Ignoring all etiquette pertaining to going into someone's room you cautiously open the door and was momentarily shocked still by this oppressive magic in the air of his room. The room looks like a tornado hit it...oh seems you're not far off because there it is in the corner. A book fell off the desk at the other corner of the room snapping you out of your internal jokes.

There were a few things surrounded in a blue hue being tossed around, and Sans was writhing and whimpering in a miserable ball; a blue hue around his face. He must be having a nightmare, and a bad one at that, he needed to be woken up. You made your way over to the quivering, sniveling mass that was the skeleton. Cautiously and gently you place a hand on his shoulder, rocking him slowly to try and wake him but not startle him, but it didn't help.

"Hey, Sans," You whisper, "it's just a dream, wake up. It's not real."

“no nonono pap.” You weren't getting through to him and you weren't sure what you could do to safely wake him. “NO!” When he exclaimed his hand shot up, all you saw was blue before a force launched you back...into a treadmill? In the middle of his room...whatever not important.

Back at his side you were trying to get him back to reality, but he kept mumbling things you didn't quite understand. “shouldn't have hoped, it never stays. better off alone 'cuz it's going to reset anyways.”

Gently you took his hands in yours and gave a firm squeeze that seemed to break him out of his reverie. “Hey, hey! It's over it was just a bad dream.” He gave a humorless strained bark of laughter. “I have two perfectly good ears if you want to talk about it.”

“you wouldn't believe me even if I told you.”

“This isn't about me this is about you, and there's obviously something going on. I'm here to help any way I can.”

He stayed in silent debate while you took the chance to get in a comfortable position against the head...wall (since the bed is just mattresses on the floor). You pulled him into a hug, and he mechanically put his arms around you like you were one of those giant stuff animals. He kind of reminded you of yourself after your first nightmare as a kid, and you told him as such.

"I was like seven or eight and my dad thought it was a good idea to show me my first horror movie. This wasn't one of those satirical-not-even-scary scary movies it was a real deal one. My mom was worried that it'd scare me too bad, but I was a brave little kid. Didn't even have a problem going to sleep afterward, but my mom was right in that I was going to have a nightmare.

I had thought that I was the main character and that my family was getting killed by some entity. I had felt something touch me and my only thought was _I'm next_ so I grabbed the closest object and tried to hit it. Turns out it was my dad, and what I had grabbed was my plastic cup of water from my nightstand. I may or may not have hit him over the head with it as hard as I could.”

“ouch.”

"Yeah, good thing it was plastic or it could have been so much worse than a couple of wet blankets. Afterward, though he stayed with me just like we are right now. So...what's eating you?"

He was still tense and looked miserable. “you're going to think I'm crazy, but that was more than a nightmare. it was once real.” So some great trauma is still haunting him through nightmares. That doesn't seem so unbelievable. He continues, “it's a cruel reminder that there's no escaping it; that that demon child is going to return and kill everyone again.” Wait, again? You can only die once, and it certainly doesn't look like there's been any kind of great massacre.

“You have more of an explanation right? There doesn't seem to be any murder child running around on a killing spree (I'm sure they wouldn't get far down here if there was).” You say.

“not this timeline.”

OK, he lost you. "Huh?"

“time behaves differently down here than anyone knows. we've lived the same few days for a few years now, and it's all because of one determined soul's ability. this ability to make save points; pick a spot in time and be able to go back to that point whenever they please. they could also reset; go back to the 'beginning' of their journey. and that determined soul is frisk.”

“Frisk?” You blurt.

"sometimes they weren't themselves. i just knew it can't be them." You squeeze his shoulder to keep him from his rising panic. "sometimes they left the ruins covered in dust," That you knew was significant from Toriel telling you that monsters turn to dust when they die, and also that history book referenced it. “and they had a cold demeanor; much different from the bubbly kid I knew.”

It was silent as you mulled over this information. It seems so far fetched that all this has gone on and no one knows of its happening and that it's only happening in the Underground. It seems like too much.

“You're right I don't think I could believe that, BUT,” You exclaim when he starts to curl away from you. “it seems to me that you've yet to lie to me about anything so I don't see why'd you start now, and this,” You make an encompassing gesture of him. “doesn't happen from nothing. I'm always there for friends when they need it.”

Silence once again reigned over the room but you two made no move to separate. You wanted to break this depressive mood that still hung around and you had just the thing.

“When is a pickle in the briefcase?” You ask after a minute.

Sans just stares as you like you've grown two heads before answering with a tentative “when?”

“When it's a _jar_.” He held the look a few seconds longer until it clicked and he burst out laughing.

“that was one of the oddest jokes i've ever heard.” he said once he got himself under control.

“But it got you to laugh. Why do seagulls fly over the sea?”

“why?”  
“Because if they flew over the bay they'd be called bagels.”

This is how most of the rest of the night played out; sitting together going back and forth with puns and jokes. You never moved from the spots you found yourselves in and eventually fell asleep like that until 'morning'.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first scary movie was the satirical Scary Movie 1(?) the one where a group of people stay in this mansion and there was the butler with the really freaky deformed hand. I was six when i watched it with my sister and her friend. Then I followed them around the rest of the night cuz little six year old me was terrified xD.


	10. Those Painful Moments

Waking up was...interesting. Sans had somehow rolled completely over so he was sitting between your legs. He'd shifted far enough down that his head was nestled in your bosom with his ear-hole(?) over your heart; just like a baby listening to their mother's soothing heartbeat.

You aren't ashamed to say that this was just too adorable, even if you're not entirely sure where you stand on everything. It still difficult to wrap your mind around; being able to turn back time on a whim. Sans said it only ever affected the Underground, but maybe it affected the surface in a way. You've never seen any kind of news of a missing child, and if this has gone on for years you'd think there'd be some kind of story or missing persons, but nothing.

...Unless Frisk didn't have anyone that cared for them. That is just a sad thought that you _really_ hope isn't true.

You were pulled from your thoughts when you heard a loud bang (so much banging around in this household you swear) of a door downstairs, and purposeful steps growing louder, closer. Then the bedroom door burst open revealing Papyrus and Frisk back from their adventures.

"SANS YOU LAZYBONES, THIS IS NO TIME TO LAZE ABOUT! IT'S TIME TO GET UP AND SEE WHAT THE DAY BRINGS. OH, THERE YOU ARE HUMAN. I DID NOT REALIZE YOU TWO WERE ON A DATE." That seemed to startle Sans awake because apparently, all the previous excitement didn't affect him. Had you not grabbed hold of him he probably would have fallen off the bed. "WE SHALL LEAVE YOU TWO BE SO YOU MAY CONTINUE BONDING." Before Papyrus pulled the door completely shut you saw Frisk give a thumbs up and wiggle their eyebrows suggestively. Good grief.

Sans, in the time, had scrambled back to the other side of the bed, now leaning on the wall. His face was a faint blue as he tried to maneuver around you to get out of bed. You can tell he was thinking way too much into this, and it was kind of funny to watch. While you would have loved to tease him you needed to get ready for the day as well. Though what's planned for today you have no clue.

 

You joined Frisk and Papyrus who were in the kitchen cooking up some breakfast spaghetti. It was decided that you could accompany Papyrus on his patrol again if you wanted, and Frisk was going to hang out with Sans. Frisk was dead set and excited to be with Sans. Once said skeleton meandered in, and breakfast was had you bid each other farewell; Papyrus adding for Frisk to 'MAKE SURE SANS ACTUALLY STAYS AWAKE THROUGH HIS DUTIES'.

It's just like before; you walked with Pap, testing and recalibrating his puzzles. You had great fun with the tile puzzle again, and the beaming look he has when you solve them was awesome.

 

~~✧✧~~✧✧~~✧✧~~

 

Sans sat, head pillowed in one hand, and watching Frisk draw flowers with their stick. They suddenly face Sans with a devilishly mischievous smile.

[So, do you like (Y/N). When I first met her she said you hated her?] They signed.

“it's not that i hate her, it's just complicated kid.” He was trying to keep from blushing.

[Didn't seem so complicated earlier. Looked rather nice]

"she saw me through a nightmare, that's all." He noticed the deep regretful look that replaced their smile. Reinforcing the thought that it wasn't them at fault, he pats the seat next to him and pulled them in a tight hug

[We will all be happy.] They signed with great emphasis on all. [I'll make sure of it.]

“don't worry about too much kiddo.” He ruffled their hair as they sat in melancholic silence. “wanna grab a bite from grillby's?” That made them perk up. Their smile came back as they walked the path.

[If you don't hate her then you should make sure she knows. Get her a little gift as a gesture of friendship if anything. Nothing flashy.]

“we'll see kid.” He said before teleporting to his favorite restaurant.

 

~~✧✧~~✧✧~~✧✧~~

 

It was early afternoon when everyone returned home. There was such a buzz of energy you suggested a free-for-all snowball fight. Frisk and Papyrus were all for it and ran to procure a spot and build shelters while Sans just lazily pushed snow in a pile and practically melted into the makeshift seat he flopped into.

You may have built the forts, but they mostly go unused in favor of hunting your opponents down. You were trying to find Frisk, the slippery nugget, and froze when you saw they'd somehow climbed on the roof of the shed by the brothers' house. Now you wouldn't have cared as much if it weren't for the fact that it's snowy and icy, and probably slippery. The moment the thought hit you, and they took that one step you just reacted. The next thing you know is two distinct spots of pulsing pain and stars in your vision, then darkness.

 

When you came to your vision spun at first, and there was a pressure in your chest preventing you from taking a full breath. You're inside on the skeleton brother's couch, good at least you know where you are.

“G-Good, you're awake.” A timid feminine voice spoke from your left. The unexpected, strange voice made you jolt which was a very unpleasant move. The pressure turned to a stab of pain for a few seconds before fading back. “Oh, I'm s-sorry.” She squeaked.

You turn and see everyone standing near you. Poor Pap is wringing his hands worriedly, Frisk is at his side reassuring everyone, Sans, even with his neutral expression, it looked like his eye-lights wavered to concern for a moment, and the stranger was a yellow dinosaur monster who was just taller than Frisk wearing a lab coat over a black shirt.

“Hi, I'm Dr. Alphys,” The stranger introduced. “how do you feel?”

“Like someone dropped a boulder on me while I was sleeping.”

"Well, y-you may have suffered s-some fractured ribs from your act of heroism."

“So I'm down for a couple of weeks, no big deal so long as Frisk's fine.” They flash you a thumbs up.

"If y-you had some good h-healing food you could b-be better in d-days actually." Alphys said.

"I SHALL TAKE CARE OF THAT! ANYTHING TO HELP A FRIEND." Papyrus exclaimed and bolted to the kitchen.

By the time he returned you had turned on your side fighting through the throbbing aches and stiffness. He offered you a bowl of the same soup he gave you when you were sick. It's true when they say chicken noodle soup is good for the soul. The delicious brew had a tingling warmth that touched your toes and definitely made a difference. It became more of a 'hey I'm here and I'm not going to let you do what you want' pain over a stabbing pain, and you were able to sit up.

Everyone hung together for a while, and you got to learn more about the shy nerd Dr. Alphys. Her two biggest passions were science and anime, an interesting combination. She was even kind enough to invite you to her lab for an anime night which you looked forward to. As it got late Sans offered to accompany Alphys back home, so you said your good nights and turned in.

 


	11. See We Can Play Nice

It was decided that Frisk was going to hang out with Papyrus on patrol, and Sans stayed with you if you needed assistance. That was nice of him. Something's definitely changed between you two, you feel, and it's good. He did disappear for a bit for whatever reason. He came back soon enough and you spent the time just lazing about on the couch with the TV only on as background noise. Sans surprised you when he spoke.

“so earlier frisk pointed out how much of an ass i was to ya, which is a feat since i'm a skeleton and don't have one, but i wanted to say, sorry we had such a _rocky_ introduction.” He pulled out a brilliant blue stone as he said that, and handed it to you.

“That's so pretty! Also that's kind of you to say...even with the pun.” He smirked at your response before standing.

“have you ever tried to eat a clock? it's so time consuming. how about some real food? it's almost lunch time anyway.”

You snort at the seamless joke, and say, “Sounds lovely.”

He then literally disappears right in front of you, and returns a few minutes later with a plain brown paper bag. He handed you a wrapped burger that smelled absolutely heavenly. You had to control yourself and not practically inhale it with how good it was. On top of having the delicious meal you feel a lot less pain. It now just feels like you had some well worked muscles, and a steaming hot bath would cure that.

Something you can deal with later. Right now you heckled Sans about the place he got the stone. It almost looked like a sapphire, but with its deep, vibrant, blue hue you didn't think it was. He supposedly got it from Waterfall, another place in the Underground where the gems were pretty much everywhere. Man, if they were everywhere then Waterfall must be really pretty. You new mission now is to visit so you can see it yourself.

Right now you were content to laze the afternoon away while trying to not react to Sans jokes and puns. It was a game to him; any time he's see your stoic mask shift he'd ramp it up until he got a reaction. It wasn't that his stuff was funny it's the look he had and his determination to make you laugh that made you do so.

It was even worse when the others returned home, and Papyrus's reaction to every pun made it so much harder not to react. It was so bad because it was Papyrus saying not to encourage him that was making you laugh.

After that eventful afternoon/evening, and the wonderful bath you were ready to curl up on the couch and pass out.

 

 

The next morning you were raring to go... as much as your tender body would let you be. Today everyone was on their own adventure (well the brothers were on patrol). You were taking your time enjoying the wintry beauty of the town as you made your way to Waterfall. Oh right, you forgot about the thick fog separating the two places. You power right on through it, it's not going to stop you.

It's actually worried you when you couldn't see your hand outstretched in front of you at one point, that's how opaque the fog was. Soon it cleared, and revealed the most beautiful, serene place. There were these streams and falls of light blue glowing water, the stone was a deep blue with cloudy white crystals embedded in them that gave off a little light, and it was definitely warmer than Snowdin. In the first open cavern you enter you see a few monsters milling around, and Sans at a familiar sentry station.

“fancy seeing you here. w _ater_ you doing?” He was surprised to see you here.

“I got bored. Came to visit.” You intoned. “I wanted to explore Waterfall a little.”

“not sure that's a really good idea.”

“Hey, I'm big enough to take care of myself, and I wasn't planning on going too far. Don't want to lose my way.” You smirk. What could possibly be so dangerous in Waterfall; this tranquil, inviting venue.

“just be careful. watch out for fall rocks.”

Now you understand that could be a real warning, but you still joke, “OK mom.” It's nice to know he cares enough.

In the very next area you could see he was actually serious. You had to cross this bridge over a waterfall that had rather large, smooth stones seemingly perpetually falling from the crest of the fall. They could definitely knock you down a peg if they hit you, but you were able to get past it no problem. It was quite mesmerizing watching them fall in their pattern.

Further on you play with some soft tall grass that's grown in the path; running your hands through it and watching snap back in place. This would be a good spot to jump scare someone, or plop down in the middle of the patch and let the fronds tickle your skin.

You only traveled a few rooms before you felt that something changed, you don't know what, but it's something. You walk into this long mostly barren hallway, and the only thing seemingly out of place is this one lone gray door down a little ways. You felt a little uneasy traveling any further so you turned back.

You did say you weren't going that far, so you believe that's enough exploring Waterfall for now. You will return though. Waterfall's just to pretty not to, and you still need to find where that blue stone came from.

 


	12. All In Good Fun

It was just a nice afternoon at home after that adventure. You were reading the second book you'd checked out from the Librarby. It almost seemed like something written by a student for a creative writing course. It's so adorably well written for the perceived author.

You were nearly finished with the short work when the door burst open. You're starting to get used to that being a common occurrence around here. Everyone's returning home from their day, and it seems like they brought a guest. They're a fish monster who must be a bodybuilder or something because they are ripped. They're covered in blue scales and have such long, beautiful red hair that you're kind of jealous of.

The moment your eyes (eye for them since their left one is covered by an eye patch) met, theirs go cold. You don't know how you dodged the sudden pulsing, blue spear that was hurled towards you, but you did. Just as quickly your vision is obscured by a familiar blue as Sans just appears in front of you. You see Frisk frantically waving their arms, blocking the fish monsters path.

[I know a way to break the barrier without having to hurt anyone. I just need time.] They signed faster than you could really keep up.

“And why should I believe a squirt like you?”

Frisk stands strong, arms crossed over their chest, and a determined pout on their face making the other sigh and stalk over to you.

"The name's Undyne, punk. Glad to meetcha." _She_ offered her hand for a shake...wow what a grip.

“One hell of a hello you got there.” You smirk when she grips the back of her neck with her other hand looking abashed. She looked like she was going to say something to Sans when Papyrus spoke up.

“YOU KNOW WHAT THIS CALLS FOR? WE SHOULD HAVE A MOVIE SLASH GAME SLASH GET-TO-KNOW-ONE-ANOTHER NIGHT. NYEH, WE CAN EVEN INVITE DR. ALPHYS, AND IT COULD BE LOADS OF FUN.”

“S-sounds like a good idea.” Undyne said.

Did she just stutter? There's also a cobalt blush forming on her cheeks. _Oh, someone's got a crush_ you sing in your head before laughing evilly. You didn't realize you laughed out loud until there was a spear poised under your chin and deathly glare from the flustered fish. You play it off innocently, nope you totally don't have plans with her. You had a feeling you'd be dodging a lot of spears tonight.

Sans in the meantime had called Alphys, who seemed excited to join in on the fun. He left momentarily and returned a few minutes later with her looking decked out, ready for a sleepover. The first thing was food which is supposedly being handled my Papyrus and Undyne. You had a flash of the day Pap almost burned the kitchen...oh boy.

Frisk and Alphys were huddled near the TV looking through the collection of DVDs Alphys brought. That left you and Sans standing in the middle of the room like _numskulls_. You quickly sat back on the couch while he wandered into the kitchen. You were joined by the other two after they'd chosen the night's entertainment.

“This r-reminded me, y-you know how I s-said I'd i-invite you to watch a-anime with me? W-we never exchanged numbers s-so that we could.” Alphys spoke as she got comfortable.

"Oh, that's OK. Funny you should say about phones." You reveal your horribly cracked screen. You're guessing it's just the screen because it still lights up it's just the screen's so spider-webbed with cracks you can't unlock it.

“Oh dear!” She exclaimed, holding it like it was fragile. “I could fix this for you in no time at all, i-if you'd like.” She didn't even give you the chance to respond as she was setting up a couple of tools, and getting straight into it. _OK_ , _that'd be great_.

It really was no time at all, and your phone was back in your hand and looked almost brand new. You had a short time to marvel at it as everyone reentered the living room. The evening started off quietly enough; 'enjoying' the 'spaghetti' concocted by Papyrus and Undyne while watching an anime Alphys brought. Note to self: never let Undyne cook. That's the only explanation between the substantial difference in Papyrus's dish. Unless there's actually a difference between his 'friendship spaghetti' and whatever it was they made here.

After watching a few shows interest shifted to games, and you were teaching the newcomers the same card games you taught the skeleton brothers before. It turned into a mini-tournament; Sans verses Frisk, and Papyrus verses Undyne, the winner would face you to be called champion. Alphys was more content on watching the others, understandable considering how competitive two of them were. Papyrus came out on top but sadly couldn't match your skill because you went all out.

It mellowed out some when Frisk acquired some board games from somewhere. Tonight is a night you're definitely going to look back on with great fondness. You formed closer bonds with friends and even made some new ones.

 


	13. A Wonderful Day In The Neighborhood

You see Undyne and Alphys off the next day, and you just couldn't resist it when you saw them huddled together against the chill. You yelled out, “Just kiss her!” and nearly took a spear to the face. You took the satisfaction in seeing them both blushing cobalt, and an orangy-red respectively. Alphys grabbed Undyne's hand to continue the trek through Snowdin, and they never released their hold as they walked out of sight.

You walk back inside, silently cackling, to Sans looking at you with a raised bonebrow. “you got a death wish don't'cha?”

“If she really wanted to hit me she would have. So what's on the agenda today?” You ask as Frisk and Papyrus joins you from cleaning up breakfast.

Frisk pushes you, and Sans closer together as Papyrus proclaims, “FRISK AND I HAVE PLANS TO IMPROVE MY PUZZLES, A DIFFICULT FEAT FOR THEY ARE ALREADY PERFECTLY CHALLENGING, BUT YOU TWO ARE FREE TO DO WHATEVER YOU LIKE. I HOPE THAT MEANS YOU'LL DO SOMETHING OTHER THAN LAZE ABOUT.”

Soon they are bounding out the door leaving you two for their grand adventure. You and Sans stare quietly at each other before you get the urge to giggle for some reason, but you hold it in.

“I hope you got a plan cuz I don't.”

“how 'bout we just go for a walk. maybe visit someone that'd appreciate hearing from you again.”

Alright. You grab your jacket and slip on your shoes. You were making your way through Snowdin forest, and there was only one person you knew out this way. You can't believe that you've only been out of the Ruins for a couple of weeks and you already essentially forgot about Toriel. For shame. You took the scenic route around the outer edge of the forest, and at one point you passed that cavernous cliff area you found a little while ago. You could sit and stare out at its expansiveness for hours, but not right now.

As you walk up to the Ruins door Sans gives it two hearty knocks, and elbows you with a sly smirk. Oh, you get what's going on.

After a minute you hear Toriel's muffled inquiry. “Who's there.”

“Nobel.”

“Nobel who?”

“No bell, that's why I knocked.” You had the goofiest grin hearing her tittering laugh.

“Knock knock.” She accompanied with the physical ones.

“Who's there?”

“Broken pencil.”

“Broken pencil who?”

"Never mind it's pointless." The air was filled with laughter, and Toriel gave a wistful sigh. "It is so good to hear from you, my dear. I hope you've been well."

"I've been great. I've made good friends and met some interesting characters. It's been a blast." You kept it vague because surely she wouldn't enjoy hearing of your more dangerous encounters.

“What about Frisk? Have you met them yet? Are they alright?”

“Oh more than alright. That mischievous little nugget.” You mumbled that last part but you were still loud and clear.

You both talk about your anything and everything that's happened since you two last spoke. It was kind of difficult not to bust a gut with the two pun heads injecting as many jokes and puns as there were stories. You talked, joked, and laughed well into lunchtime. After saying farewell to Toriel you make your way back to town with Sans suggesting Grillby's for lunch.

The large brick building had a warm inviting glow from its bay windows, and you were enveloped in warmth the moment you stepped in. You'd bet your bottom gold piece it was the literal fire man running the bar. It was such a welcoming, happy atmosphere as people called out greetings to Sans.

You blushed deeply when one of the patrons called out, "So who's your buddy, Sans? A date?"

It was amusing watching Sans stutter a denial. Then suddenly there was a very inebriated looking rabbit monster draped on his shoulders.

“Come on Sansy *hic* ditch the tramp, and come hang with a *hic* real monster.” She slurred.

Bitch said what now? You're willing to show her who the tramp is. Sans peeled her arms off of him, pushing her back where she came from with a poignant, “no thanks.” and she slumped in one of the booths, promptly falling asleep.

You two sit at the bar, and while Sans ordered his usual you inquire about the menu. All eyes were on you for some reason and Grillby's flames seem to be dancing higher. He grabs a rather large, but unassuming, scroll of parchment from behind the bar. He held it up at chin level, and let it unroll. It rolled out a good half a foot passed the bar stools. Your jaw dropped when you realized that was the menu.

“Oh.” Is all you can dumbfoundedly say. Good natured laughs sounded all around, and as he deftly rolled the scroll up you saw what you wanted to try. “How's the mac 'n' cheese?”

“quite _gouda_ i'd say, but i may be biased." Sans snickers.

You face-plant on the bar then turn to Sans with an exacerbated grin. “Enough with the puns!” You exclaim. You send a glare at his shit-eating grin because you know what he's thinking. He says it to Papyrus almost every time he annoys him with puns. _Don't even think about it_! You yell in your thoughts.

He turned back to his...drink(?) (it was a bottle of ketchup) with feigned innocence as Grillby went to get your orders. When your macaroni and cheese arrived it looked heavenly. It was a lava flow of cheese over perfect noodles with a toasted breadcrumb topping. Hands down, the best comfort dish you've had in a long while. You wore a big, genuine smile by the end of the lunch because of the doofus that was Sans. On the way back to the house you told Sans how much fun you truly had today. You weren't sure why you were so adamant to tell him, but you saw no harm in it.

 


	14. Shame On You For Thinking There are No More Shenanigans

Alphys: If you aren't busy would you like to hang out? Only if you want to of course.

 

When she detailed what you were going to be doing it sounded fun. There's just one problem.

“How do I get to her place?” You were telling Sans as you both lounged on the couch.

“don't worry too much. she lives in hotland which is just passed waterfall. the underground is a straight line through for the most part.” That's convenient at least. “if you want a quick trip you could hitch a ride from the river person, or i could teleport you.”

That was really nice of him to offer. You go get ready and one teleport later you can see Hotland is aptly named. Thankfully you were right outside the door of a large metal building with a huge sign labeling it LAB. You give him a hug of thanks to which he gives you an awkward pat on the back and a lazy two finger salute as he 'ports away.

You knock on the heavy door, and it slides open on its own. You were momentarily fascinated with the sliding door before continuing on. The first person you notice is Undyne, then Alphys next to her looking through a sleeve of disks.

As you approach you yell out, “Hello party peoples!” but you didn't get much of a reaction. Bummer.

“Hey, punk.” Undyne greeted.

It looked like they were looking through a bunch of anime, and you actually recognized some of the titles. There's a plethora of snacks and drinks on a table nearby. Once Alphys made the anime choice you all grabbed your snacks and settled in for the binge. It's an anime you've never heard of called MewMew Kissy Cutie. The story of a magical girl that uses her ability to fall in love with each other? You don't quite get it, but it's enjoyable enough to watch.

It took one question you asked about the anime for it to devolve to some awesome truth or dare. You went first and challenged Alphys. She picked truth first.

“Do you cover your eyes during a scary part in a movie?” You asked.

“I-I probably w-would if I didn't d-do all I did to av-void w-watching scary movies.” She then challenged Undyne to which Undyne chose dare. “Lift up these couch c-cushions, a-and if there's anything u-under them, put it in your mouth for ten s-seconds.”

Undyne rips the cushions from their places, almost pelting you with them, and revealed there was nothing under them. Wow, you three were impeccably cleanly while watching the anime. She was safe for that round, so she challenged you now. You picked dare as well, whether, from bravery or stupidity, you weren't scared of anything she could throw at you. She stood up with a devilish smile and walked to the fridge.

“I'm gonna pick three things and mix them together. Then I dare you to eat it.”

Oh boy. This is going to be interesting. After a few minutes she hands you a cup of ramen the first thing you see is the... healthy serving of mustard over the noodles, then the vibrant orange broth. She used soda to cook the noodles then smothered it all with mustard. This has to be her revenge, at least somewhat. You were thankful for the broth because you could kind of dilute the mustard, but it was still pungent as all, get out. In the meantime, you challenged Alphys again, and she chose dare this time.

“Dare you to exchange clothes with Undyne.” That made her blush deeply, but they did it. You have to say Undyne looks rather nice in a lab coat. Add on a pair of glasses, and she's got it.

Alphys challenged you, without a thought you chose truth.

“D-Do you have a crush on anyone?”

You take a dramatic inhale through your nose, and say, “No.”

You were taken aback when they both exclaimed, "What!" You stared wide-eyed for a second.

“What? Why is that such a big deal?”

“Don't you have feelings for Sans?” Alphys asked. Where did that come from!?

“Uh, no? We just became friends.”

"B-But you looked so happy together." Gee, she sure is adamant.

“Friends can hang out happily together, and it doesn't have to mean anything”

“Yeah but this is Sans.” Undyne quipped. “He's not known to open up to anyone, and he's only ever friendly with his brother.”

Well, you kind of forced him to open up to you, so you're not sure that counts.

“My, my, it appears we have a new budding romance in the making.” A new metallic voice rang out from right behind you.

On instinct, you turned, and almost punched the newcomer, but they had good reflexes catching your arm before you did any damage. You were spun around a few times as if you two were dancing. You were there face to pink chestplate with a robot you never saw before, and you were dancing. Wait you recognized that voice once you thought about it. Is this the robot from TV, Mettaton? One heck of a makeover if that's the case; stylish black hair, piercing pink eyes, and a body to die for.

"Come, darling, you don't need to hide your feelings." What feelings? It's not that you would mind dating Sans, but there are no feelings. Mettaton snapped his fingers having thought of something. "What you need is a makeover, even if you look absolutely fabulous the way you are, maybe it'll give you the confidence boost to ask out your one true love."

First, gag you with a spoon. Second, you'd rather do anything other than sit and let some drama queen doll you up with makeup.

“Thanks, but no thanks. I have all the confidence I need if I want to chase this fabricated crush.” You try to bid them adieu, but Mettaton throws his arm around your shoulder.

"Then it'll be a wake-up call for the gem he's missing out on. Trust me darling when I'm done you'll be the envy of the town." You were dragged to an open seat with a low back. You weren't getting out of this, were you?

The large bag he magically materialized out of nowhere seems to say no. Mettaton starts by brushing out and pulling back your hair, Alphys was giving you a manicure, and Undyne is setting out various makeups and beauty tools. This seems oddly choreographed... which begs the question; how long were they planning this or are they that good at working together like this.

With your hair out of the way Mettaton gets to work with the first product; a deep cleansing face mask. As it's applied your face started getting tingly and warm. He went back to styling and, with your permission, cutting the horribly dry split ends of your hair. Alphys meanwhile was gluing on fake nails.

With your hair done the mask was peeled off, and Undyne actually pushed Mettaton aside with a shark-like smile and makeup brush in hand saying it was her turn. What skill the Captain of the Royal Guard with makeup you have no clue, so it's only slightly scary. With how many layers she applied you're even more worried to look in the mirror.

That fear was unfounded when you were turned towards one. You were certain this had to be like one of those funhouse mirrors that turned sexiness up to eleven. Nothing overshadowed anything, not even the eyeliner, and it all blended together to look natural. Mettaton summed it up nicely.

“Absolutely gorgeous.”

 


	15. Aww Young Love

After the impromptu makeover, you were practically pushed out the door by the little shippers claiming you got to show off your new look and steal Sans's heart. You roll your eyes to yourself and decide you should head home _only_ because you've been there all day, and you're sure the brothers and Frisk miss your company.

You were able to get a ride with the River Person from Hotland to Snowdin. As the orange-ish stone gave way to the cool purples and blues of Waterfall you notice someone staring at you. They were small and completely gray with large emotionless eyes staring out. For a moment you made eye contact, and a cold chill prickled your whole body. Whoever that was you gladly never want to see them again.

You let the serenity of Waterfall chill your nerves. You even leaned over the side of the boat and let your hand graze the water surface as you rowed along.

“Tra la la. Beware the one who speaks in hands.” The River Person sings.

One who speaks in hands? Do they mean someone who uses sign language? That's the only thing you can think it'd be, and Frisk is the only one you know who does it. If it's them they're talking about you already kind of are wary of them if what they can do, and have done, is true. Sorry, Frisk.

They didn't say any more, and it was a peaceful ride the rest of the way. You happily kicked your shoes off glad you're through all that craziness. You look up to three shocked faces everyone definitely noticing your new look.

Papyrus was first to say, “WOWIE HUMAN YOU LOOK... DIFFERENT.”

“It's all Their fault.” You say plopping down next to Sans on the couch. “They thought they could try and make me irresistible or whatever so it'd make Sans ask me out or something. I didn't deny that I wouldn't want to date you, but it should be because we want to not because others think it'd be cute.”

“would you want to?”

Oh, wait. “You're actually asking me?” He was silent with a bashful blush. All you could stutter out was a quiet “Sure.” Why were you suddenly a middle schooler?

His expression brightened at that, and you looked up to see Frisk with their hands shaped in a heart surrounding you and Sans. You picked up the throw pillow that was behind you and chucked it at them. They caught it, no problem, and threw it back which you didn't see and got nailed in the shoulder.

That night the four of you were piled on the sofa ready to have a movie night... a Mettaton movie night. Sans sat at one end, you were next to him, Papyrus next to you, and Frisk on his lap (which was so adorable). It started with the musical 'Oh, My Love', and went for who knows how long since you fell asleep before the end of the first show.

 

_There was darkness as far as the eye could see. There was no light, no sounds, it was absolute nothingness. Slowly you stepped and spun in a circle a full 360 trying to see anything at all. You did spot a familiar gray door a ways away. You could take the chance to open it now since you have nothing to fear in this dreamscape. You start to briskly walk towards it, but you never seem to get any closer_.

 

You lightly jolt awake and see that you're alone on the couch. The clattering of pans in the kitchen revealed where someone was so you got up to investigate the commotion. Frisk and Papyrus had just plated breakfast, but for only two people.

“GOOD MORNING, HUMAN. WE ALLOWED YOU LAZYBONES A CHANCE TO SLEEP IN WHILE WE PREPARED THIS CULINARY MASTERPIECE. YOU ARE RIGHT ON TIME TO ENJOY IT.”

“That was sweet of you two. Thank you.”

After Frisk puts the last dish in the sink for later washing you see them and Papyrus at the door getting ready to tackle their adventures of the day. When you turned back you jumped so high and fell against the door because you were not expecting Sans to be standing in the middle of the living room.

With a hand on your chest, you say, "Fucking twinkle-toes."

At least Sans was getting a kick out of your reaction, and you kicked him in the butt as you walked back to the kitchen. You two enjoyed the breakfast before you asked him if he had any plans for the day.

“i thought we could go out, and i could show you waterfall.”

That'll either be a nice trip, or whatever happened the last time you were in Waterfall will happen again. You hope for the first, and express your excitement at the idea. He teleported to an open area near a telescope. Such an odd thing to have in the middle of nowhere.

Sans notices you looking and reveals, “that's my telescope i usually leave it here so others can look at the “stars” of this place.” He air quoted and pointed up.

You followed his line of sight and was stunned at the beauty you saw. Sure you saw the gems on the ceiling while you explored, but in this particular part of the cave, the ceiling was really high and dark. It legitimately looked like a moonless night sky with hundreds of stars shining. You wanted to get a closer look so you eagerly (and probably rudely since it wasn't yours) adjusted the telescope to do so. You were so confused when you looked through and all you saw was red. You pull back to see the lens was painted over.

“Looks like you got a vandal here.” You show him the damage.

He turned sheepish. “whoops, forgot i did that.” He said scratching the back of his skull.

Why would he...wait. This little turd was trying to do the paint in the lens prank, wasn't he? The look he gave you when you narrowed your eyes at him told you that was indeed his plan, the dork. You walked down onto a path that kind of felt like walking on a boardwalk. Though the water was actually glowing rather brightly so it looked a little sci-fi.

The further you went down this windy path, and away from the glow, the darker it got. You resorted in linking arms with Sans and letting him guide you as your eyes adjusted. He took the opportunity and told you to close your eyes because he had something to show you.

It didn't take too long, thankfully, but when you opened your eyes your jaw nearly hit the floor. You were on this hill with a steep drop overlooking a large cavern with an equally large city nestled at the bottom, the king's castle overshadowed the town, and since the cavern is like the first area you were in the hundreds of gem stars on the dark ceiling was all together breathtaking. You looked out to this grandeur for who knows how long before you broke the serenity.

“So why the sudden interest... in being with me?” This is probably a horrible time to ask that, but it's such a strange transition from hate and distrust to whatever this is turning into.

"i don't know. everything's different this time around," ...Right the whole timelines thing. "for so long i've just gone with the flow while trying to keep the _skeletons_ in my closet. with you, though, i can't seem to keep anything hidden, and instead of fearing it and running something's pushing me to embrace it.” He pulled you into a hug as he said that which made you laugh as you rested your cheek on his shoulder. That constitutes your hug since your arms are kind of pinned to your sides and you're not facing him at all. “plus i think you're pretty _chill_ now that i see you as the friend i should have been all this time.”

You're all traveling this new path, just have to wait and see where it leads.

 


	16. A Bit For Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I make you feel bad for the 'villain'?

Darkness and silence were all there was. There was no warmth, no chill, no sense of time as they stand facing the reborn monster child. They watch silently as the goat child flexed his hands.

“Finally,” He breathed, his voice dainty and sweet. “I was so tired of being a flower.” He turns and looks at Frisk, looks through them. “Chara, are you there? It's me, your best friend.”

“Asriel–” Frisk very faintly whispers before a blinding flash of light causes them to shield their eyes. When It fades they're standing before someone completely different.

There was always that moment of fear when those piercing eyes of the now taller goat boy met theirs, but they stayed determined. They held onto their hope as they avoided barrages of fireballs and halos of burning stars.

“I no longer care about destroying this world.” Asriel states as Frisk narrowly escapes the hit of a triple star halo. "Once I gain control of the timeline once more I'll reset everything. Every path you took, every friend you made will be erased, and the best part is you won't remember a thing."

He materializes a pair of sabers with bands of energy lazily flowing around them. The power was no laughing matter as they just missed the hit of the conjured blades. A flurry of sparks, a surprise attack, hit Frisk head on making them stutter for a second. The barrage of attacks didn't cease, and with the falter, they were open to being hit by his massive fireball. They braced themselves because they knew they wouldn't be able to move in time, but the hit never came. A new player had entered the ring and shielded Frisk from the hit.

“Asriel, you big idiot. What are you doing?” The child yells with fists clenched.

“Chara!” Asriel cried out. “I knew you were there, now we can finish what we started.”

"It's too late for that now. If you hadn't betrayed me and listened in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess."

He scrunches his face like he just ate a lemon. “I didn't want to hurt those people.”

“How is it okay now!?”

“I'll show you. Once I purge these timelines, you'll see.” Asriel growled.

His body began to warp and fade. Then there was an encompassing flash of light before everything faded to a staticky darkness. When the static cleared there was nothing but darkness, and both children were unable to move. The large, pale rainbow wings gave the only light as the shifting form of Asriel solidified from the shadows.

Chara and Frisk shared a look and a nod. They had to free the souls he's consumed if they want to get through to him. The twin red souls pulsed, calling out to the trapped souls until they were able to pull two forward; Asgore and Toriel, their vision obscured by a cloud of pixels.

“I will do what I must for my people.”

“This is for your own good my child.”

They had to dodge two streams of fireballs. Thankfully whatever force held them wasn't present anymore. They tried to talk to them, getting them to see they truly didn't need to follow through with anything they said, but they weren't hearing them. They had to stay strong, hold on to their determination. They hated seeing them like this. It reminded them of their time on the surface when they were belittled or ignored altogether.

“Forgive me for this.”

“I cannot lose another.”

In a last effort, both children sprinted towards their adoptive parents. Chara jumped up enough to latch around while Frisk barrels into Toriel's side.

“Dad, you don't need to fight anymore.” Chara whines as Frisk whispers, “You'll never lose me.”

Finally, the pixels clear and they were both swaddled in warm hugs before they faded away. They had only a second before they were dodging long, rainbow color tailed fireballs.

“What are you doing?” Asriel growled.

They said nothing just kept pushing resonating with two more souls and pulling them forward. Immediately they were avoiding a bone attack. Frisk was facing Papyrus and Chara against Sans.”

“I MUST CAPTURE YOU, HUMAN.”

“just give up. i did.”

[What about making spaghetti together and with (Y/N)? That was a skele _ton_ of fun.]

“Come on comedian, think about what you're really fighting for.”

They had to dodge another wave of bones, faster than before.

[The four of us could have a lazy afternoon spent watching TV and doing puzzles.]

That allowed to break through their pixelated fog.

“TINY HUMAN! I COULD NEVER CAPTURE MY BEST FRIEND.”

“i'm rootin' for ya kid.”

As the skeletons faded they were again bombarded with the barrage of rainbow fireballs.

“STOP. I don't want this...”

Still, they press forward, they needed to push through this. Only Undyne and Alphys were left to save. Chara squared up against Undyne as if they were so big and tough.

“Mercy is for the weak.”

“You practice what you preach fishstick?”

That goaded the fish to launch a proverbial forest of spears at the child. They avoided the majority of it with barely a scratch.

“That all you got?” Chara mocked.

The pixels faded with that remark, which was quick. "Well, you certainly have nerve you little punk."

Last, but certainly not least, was Alphys who was shaking in her spot mumbling how she only ever hurt people. That was further from the truth and Frisk had to convince her. She was the one that guided them through Hotland. She treated them like a friend even though they were a complete stranger. It didn't take much to free her and soon there were only three left in the darkness.

Asriel is shaking in an effort to keep it together. "Don't you see why I'm doing this? This is all a game, and if you win you'll be free, leaving me here alone."

"You don't have to do this anymore. It's my fault this happened to us. An innocent life was cut far too short just because of my selfish goals. This is my opportunity to right this wrong."

In their grasp was an ashen gray soul with the barest hint of red around the edges. With help from the six other human souls, the ashen soul rejuvenated into a rainbow of colors. With this combined power they, as siblings, would be able to accomplish what the envisioned doing eons ago, and they, personally, will be able to fix the damage they've done.

They held their soul to their sibling, the crybaby goat boy they knew and cherished. "Asriel, take my soul. With it and the power you have, you can finally put all of this to an end. You all deserve to live on the surface and be happy. It's all up to you now."

The darkness shifted revealing the barrier. A pressure was building higher and higher as the bright, burning magic gathered. Then all at once, it's released, and the oppressive magic of the barrier was gone. Silence reigned as the souls were dispersed back to their rightful owners, well all except one. The rainbow soul, even though slightly paler, still shined near the goat child.

He looks to his sibling to see they're turning transparent, ghostly. Why was the soul not returning to them? They hold his gaze with a resolute smile.

“Asriel, I want you to take my soul, and live the life you deserved.” The others gasp.

“What about you?” He sniffled, tears brimming his eyes.

“I was not meant to live after my fall into the Underground, but I did. I found the real meaning of love and family when a certain kind soul found me and welcomed me into his home. It's time for me to move on, but don't worry. You will always have a part of me and I of you.” They pulled the thin gold chain around their neck and pulled the heart-shaped locket from behind their shirt.

They clicked it open and revealed a picture of the siblings and they were _both_ smiling genuine happy smiles. He surged forward clutching his sibling tight as they faded further until they were gone. He held the soul close trying to feel his sibling in any way, but they were completely gone. He _will_ continue on just as they requested, for them.

“Come on Frisk, let's go to the surface.”

 


	17. I'm All Alone, There's No One Here Beside Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be naming my chapters by song lyrics. Do you know where this one's from?
> 
> Also enjoy Reader's PoV of last chapter.

You woke up on the couch alone this morning from a repeat of that weird dream you had before with the gray door in the sea of darkness. You're surprised you're up this early when you were up pretty late. Frisk was determined to get 'every juicy detail' of your and Sans's date. Well, there wasn't really much to tell so it turned into a movie night between you two.

Now it sounds like you're alone in the house. You figured the brothers had their patrol and Frisk probably went with them. You went to change out of yesterday's clothes, freshen up a bit, and throw on your jacket. Maybe if Sans is at his sentry station here in Snowdin you could hang out with him. If he's not there you can just wander around Snowdin forest to pass time, and if by chance you run into Papyrus on his patrol, then great.

The icy chill of the air knocked out any remaining fatigue as you took a deep breath in. It must have snowed this morning because there were no footprints anywhere they usually would be. You feel kind of bad traipsing through it. As you come up on the sentry station you see no one is there. Maybe... Sans is hanging out at the Ruin's door? It's worth a look.

A quick jaunt to the door finds not only Sans not there the door is open! It's never been open before. Does that mean Toriel invited Sans in? Or maybe she came out into the Underground. It would be nice to see her again so you hurried up the long hallway. You called out asking if anyone was there only to be met with silence. The next place you think you can find anyone is Waterfall so you set off.

Walking through Snowdin you finally notice how empty it was. There wasn't a single monster out anywhere, and it felt... ominous may be too strong of a word but it was the first one to come to mind. At least the River Person was at their dock giving you a quick way into Waterfall. Maybe you'll meet up with Papyrus who is with Undyne.

No such luck. Waterfall was as much of a ghost town as Snowdin, but that was somewhat normal so it wasn't as creepy. The next logical place to check would be Hotland where, at the very least, you could ask Alphys what's up. The first obstacle though, getting through the rest of Waterfall.

It's mostly a straight line so none too difficult. There was this one spot that was perpetually raining which was somewhat mesmerizing to watch and listen to. Right before the area is a basket of umbrellas, taking one you trek on for a few more rooms. You find a lone monument part way down one hallway, and sadly it's in a spot that's constantly dripping water. Where you crazy enough to backtrack and get a second umbrella? Yes.

When you finally, awkwardly, maneuvered the umbrella to cover the statue you stood back to admire it properly. You hear a soft tune start playing somewhere that carries a lot of emotion in its simple melody. Back on track, you needed to continue forward through Hotland.

Having to walk over a small bridge over a boiling river of lava with no guardrails has got to be one of the most terrifying things you've done. You still passed through as fast as you could to get out of the gross humidity. You were so grateful when there was just solid land between you and The Lab you nearly sprinted the rest of the way. That was a stupid thing to do because running in heat is horrible. You sighed in relief being blasted with a burst of cold air as the metal door slid open.

It's completely silent after the door closed, and when you called out for Alphys there was no response. You went further in and yelled out louder not really sure how big this place is and someone could be anywhere. The only thing is there was no one, it's like the entire Underground is empty, and that's when you felt it. It felt like a big static discharge was released, and the air remained prickly for a few seconds. That... came from somewhere else, and something drew you to seek out what that was.

Heading back out you take the path to the right which leads to an elevator. The markings for the buttons are way different than you know. You press the second button and hoped for the best. It opened into a city, and following a distinct path lead to a separate golden hallway with an official-looking door at the other end. Going through that door you see quite the sight. Toriel and, who you were assuming, Asgore were standing together holding another small goat child looking like they're on cloud nine. Frisk looked like they've been to hell and back, but happy. Alphys, Undyne, and the skeleton brothers all looked like they went toe to toe in a wrestling match and lost with the stiff, exhausted movements they had.

You joined hands with Sans when you got close enough and he whispered, “they actually did it.” You were about to ask 'did what' when you saw it. You could clearly see some of the night sky; the surface.

 


	18. Make Your Way Back To The Surface

You actually made it back to the surface. Here you were standing on this cliffside between the skeleton brothers watching the sunset. You take a deep breath of the crisp, chilly air then a shiver runs down your body. You turn on your phone and was greeted with an explosion of notifications. Friends, parents, coworkers all tried to get ahold of you when they found out you were missing. You can look through them all when you have a moment to yourself, for now, you open the calendar app and checked the date.

Surely if you had been just a skeleton your jaw would have literally hit the floor. You took that fateful trip to the mountain on the last weekend of September, it's now, if your phone was correct, the second Thursday of _February_. You had no service and had no other means of contacting anyone, so, for now, the best thing to do was to either head back Underground for the night or camp out under the stars.

It didn't seem like anyone wanted to return to the Underground anytime soon, so there was a unanimous silent agreement to camping in the open part of the forest below. To cut through the settling chill Asgore had used fire magic to light an artfully arranged bonfire. The cool thing you learned about fire magic is it only burns or does damage if the wielder willed it to. So everyone was warm and the forest you were in didn't burn down.

You and Sans worked together to sit on one of the logs; straddling it and sitting back-to-back giving each other a backrest. You sat peacefully listening to the crackling fire and chirps of nightlife and finally got to look through your backlog of messages. They were all from your friends, parents, and boss all concerned about what happened and where you were. Your friends had freaked out when they realized you hadn't returned to the cabin and spammed your messages trying to get a response. When your parents found out your mother was worried you'd run away from home because of something they did. Of course that farthest from the truth, but even your boss messaged that you could come to him if you were having any kind of trouble. You're going to have to find a way to get in contact with them.

 

The next morning was truly hectic the moment a group of police officers showed up. Some were poised to draw weapons if warranted. There were a few tense minutes of silence, one side waiting on the other to make a move. It wasn't until a dark-skinned older gentleman pushed his way to the front slightly winded from the trek up the mountain.

"Now I told you, troops, to find out what all the hubbub was of last night. Why is everyone standing around? Oh."

"As you see, chief." Was all one of the officers said.

You stepped forward. “I am more than happy to explain things if you'll listen.”

“That would be great.” You were about to start the tale, but the chief continued, “Would you mind coming to the station first?” That was a red flag for you.

You were worried about the safety of your friends here. When you have guns nearly drawn on you anyone would have some trepidation. Plus if history shines through, humans are notorious for a lack of initial acceptance. One thing's for sure you wanted to take Frisk with you, not wanting to find out something happened to them upon your return. Thankfully Toriel understood and knew you'd keep them safe. You reassured your friends and made it abundantly one hundred percent clear that you _both_ would be back.

One thing you could cross off your bucket list is riding in the back of a police car. You and Frisk were led to a medium sized interrogation room. You sat down with who you learned was the chief of police, Jared Grey. Other officers offered you both a bottle of water before you got to business.

Chief Grey started by asking you your names and what had happened. You had no issues recounting how you fell, Frisk was a little more hesitant and as vague as could be. He asked about the “creatures” that you were with; not necessarily fond of the phrasing. You told him a little about each of your friends, and some of the more tamed interactions. Part way through, to quell your anxieties of talking to a stranger, you started fidgeting with a gold coin.

The chief took notice and commented, “I've never seen a gold coin like that. Is that real?”

You tapped the coin on the table, maybe a little harder than necessary, then flicked it to him. Surely that was going to be his next query; to see it. "It's the currency from the Underground. Don't know anything about it."

“I have a cousin who is into metallurgy. I could ask him if he could maybe figure out the carat and maybe what it's worth. This obviously isn't a viable currency up here in that form.”

He raised a good point. That seemed to end the talk, and you were escorted back to the mountain. You come back to a makeshift, but orderly, camp area with big tents set up and a central fire pit. Frisk runs off when they spot Asriel and Toriel, and you went to where the skeleton brothers stood. You were swept up in a hug from Papyrus as you asked what happened.

Sans's only answer was, “a lot.”

 


	19. We Built This City

Madness. Pure madness.

 

OK, that's an exaggeration, and not at all true. It certainly felt it for the little bit you were involved in. The Chief came back a couple of days later with interesting news. He sat with Asgore, Alphys, Sans, and you around the unlit fire pit. His friend figured out that the coins were solid gold, and must have gotten an estimate of how many coins there were. Chief Jared had shown everyone the calculation and... that's definitely a number.

“Now this isn't the full amount, it was calculated with inflation in mind.” He said. That's after inflation?! You let out a long whistle, it's still a large sum. “There is a stipulation that a portion of this goes to building some sort of settlement. Surely, you folks don't want a campsite as a permanent residence.”

That was agreed upon, and there was a flurry of individuals coming through that afternoon. You were there when the new settlement was designed, then you were delegated... to babysitting. Of course, you couldn't do much when it came to construction, and a construction site is no place for a mischievous youngster so it wasn't a big deal. You watched over Frisk and Asriel while the, what was supposed to be, six-month construction project was underway.

It was supposed to be half a year, but Undyne and Papyrus (and many others, but they were the main two) had a habit of continuing to work after the human construction team had gone home for the day. They never used the machinery either just know-how and magic. You weren't alone all the time, though, Sans was usually hanging with you and the kids near the campsite. He'd keep you up to speed with how the building was going and kept you company. He told you how one time he helped a worker who dropped an entire thing of nails that would have been a pain to retrieve the conventional way. With a little blue magic he 'saved the day', and the guy looked like a kid at the candy shop at the display.

Another day when you were alone the Chief paid a visit. He wanted you to be a part of a conference and address public concern.

“People aren't just going to ignore a whole town essentially springing up from nowhere. This was going to bring this up later, but with how things are progressing it's a more pressing matter.” He told you.

You'll say. All of the buildings are almost finished from what you've been told. You need to take an opportunity and see the progress for yourself. You know that things should be addressed, but public speaking is not going to be fun. He said he'll discuss in the coming days, and he left for duty afterward. You were also free now so you went down to the almost newly built town.

It was a spacious cul-de-sac with a few branching roads that looped around, and there were a lot of residences ready and waiting. There was one thing you weren't happy with that you saw, more livid. Around the entire area is one of those eight-foot-high security fences. You bolted down the rest of the path and to the first officer you saw closest to the fence.

“What the fuck is this!?”

"This is a precaution. Do you think people wouldn't be curious about this place? This is to keep out any and all unsavory guests."

“Or to keep a group contained!” You grumble.

The deputy jolted when you felt Sans teleport in behind you, but continued, “Think of it as a gated community.”

“Gated communities don't have actual gates.” You state.

“actually some do.” Sans had searched it up on his phone.

Some of the fancy ones shown have a kind of toll booth thing at the entrance. Looking up you see a similar looking thing with Lesser Dog(?) guarding it. This still doesn't make you happy, but you let out a sigh and hooked a finger through one of the links. You jump so far back you and Sans nearly stumbled, but he held you both steady. An electric fence? Really!? If looks could kill that poor deputy...

“I did say 'any and all unsavory guests'. Do you really think a scrawny fence is going to stop people trespassing?”

Sans, who still had his arms around you, rested his chin on your shoulder. "there's nothing to worry about. asgore and tori would have gone against it if they felt they needed to. no need to be so _rattled_.” He pushed you along encouraging you to go help Papyrus with something so you begrudgingly moved on.

“Quite the firecracker there.” The deputy said.

“yeah has a real passionate and protective _spark_. like a tigress and her cubs.” He didn't even know he was looking on with doe eyes.

“OK Mr. Loverbone”

That makes Sans turn blue and the deputy just laughs. “shouldn't you get back to work.”

“Why don't you get back to work.” The other mocked childishly, who even is this guy.

“i don't have any work.”

"Oh, right I was supposed to help with that." What is with this human?

 


	20. Chapter 20

The conference was in three days, construction is complete, local businesses are starting up, and individuals were trickling out into the living space. You were spending the morning with Frisk and Asriel modeling clay at their house. You all let your creativity fly making clay marbles, abstract shapes, you made a mushroom from Mario Brothers, and when you did all that Toriel used fire magic to cure everything which was super cool. It's reminiscent of when your father introduced it to you when you were younger. That reminds you; this entire time you've been out of the Underground not once did you get in contact with your parents or even your friends. Umm... whoops? Maybe it'd be a good idea to go see them.

You try to call your parents but no one answers. Right; Dad's probably asleep because of third shift, and Mom may not be home. You called an officer at the station first inquiring if you had a missing person's, and if your loved ones had even been told that you were found. How bad would it be if the first time they see their kid is on the TV. They _had_ been informed, but also asked for time as everything is sorted out. Not sure if that's the right thing to do, but at least they knew.

Near lunch time you went went to the home you shared with the skeleton brothers. This house was pretty much a copy of the one in Snowdin except all the rooms are much bigger, there are two extra rooms for a total of five, and there's a dividing wall between the living and dining room. You convinced them by saying all the more space to hold precious memories. Papyrus was ecstatic at the prospect, Sans not so much. When you tried asking him about it he just brushed it off saying he was still adjusting. You poked your head in the dining room and see Papyrus diligently working on something.

“Swanky laptop you got there Pap.” You comment. He let out a loud, startled 'NYEH' having been so focused on whatever it was he never heard you enter.

“HELLO HUMAN, I PRESUME YOU HAD A WONDERFUL TIME ON YOUR PLAY DATE WITH THE TINY HUMAN AND PRINCE ASRIEL. I HAVE BEEN HERE WORKING ON PUZZLES THAT WILL BE PART OF ITS OWN PORTABLE ENTERTAINMENT DEVICE THAT WILL BE SOLD ALL OVER THE PLACE.”

Apparently a kind officer came around trying to find a place for each monster in their preferred profession. He was happy to demonstrate what he was doing, so you watched him enter some values in a window then he started to build the level. He was making his Xs to Os puzzle into a game, that's awesome.

You leave him to it and meander into the living room. There, the lump of bone that is Sans the skeleton was sprawled out on one of the two chaises of a large, gray sectional. You plopped down on the couch portion with your head on his stomach earning a little 'oof' from him.

“So did you have a fun morning?” You ask.

“spent the entire time napping, so i'd say so.” Was his response. He started twirling a piece of your hair between his phalanges.

You smack his stomach. “Good then up and at 'em. Let's go for a walk.” The pouty groan he gave was just adorable. You pulled him by the right arm and all you accomplished was turning him ninety degrees, and he just made himself comfortable again. “Come on Lazybones time to see the world.”

Sans made a globe materialize on the back of the couch. “there we're seeing the world.”

“You little smartass”

“i don't have an ass.” You huff with smirk and pinch your nose at that.

He got up after a couple more tugs and followed you out the door. You have yet to see the whole town, just your part of the neighborhood, so you wanted to explore. You walked hand in hand greeting those who were out in their yards either gardening or soaking up the perfect weather. You even stopped in the circle to play a ball game some of the children were playing while Sans lounged in the closest grassy spot.

You only played a couple of rounds until the kids moved on to something else. You traveled down the neighboring road of houses that looped around to the business side. There was Grillby's with Muffet's bakery across the way opening soon, some small shops alongside a wholesale store, and a much larger Snowed Inn near the entrance gate. What's been accomplished in this short amount of time is amazing, and hopefully only goes up from here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally didn't forget today is Friday >.>


	21. Chapter 21

You so don't want to do this, public speaking was never really your thing, but you had to. You were here at the city courthouse sitting on a fold-up chair waiting at the back of a makeshift stage. You were alone because none of the monsters were allowed to leave New New Home (what a name Asgore), you were prepared though. When the person who's speaking introduces you you'll stand at the little podium that has a few different news channel microphones mounted to it, they'll ask questions, you'll tell a story, and it'll be fine. You keep telling yourself that up until your at the stand.

At least it was orderly when they asked questions. It was starting from one end and snaking around the rows. The first person asked you to recount how you ended up underground. You tell them straight up; it was literally ground one moment and nothing the next. Adding that when you came to the pain felt like you decided to jump of the roof of a shed and land flat on your back, but nothing broken.

“So it wasn't some lure to find a way out of a troubled life?” Another newswoman asked so nonchalantly. Where did that come from?

 _No, you made that up for clickbait_ , was your second thought. “No! I was roped into a camping trip suggested by my friends to get away from a _boring_ life, their words not mine. It was a pretty fun trip as far as it went.”

“What do these creatures want? Are they going to eat us?” This mousy scrawny dude yelled out. Just like that, slight pandemonium.

They were all working themselves up over nothing. Frankly you're surprised this thing got this far before that kind of comment was made. Good thing you were prepared. As the congregation reached a peak you tried to shield the mics as you pulled a blowhorn from your bag. One quick burst got everyone to quiet down right away.

“You want to know what monsters want? They want to live. That's it. They are just like us just with different skin. You know that saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover'? Yeah, keep that in mind.”

You told a couple of stories of those you've met. That same man was still trying to rile things up though people seemed to just let him do whatever, which was hopefully a good sign. At the end of the thing the officiator gave a few closing words.

“This is just the beginning. There will be much deliberation in the coming weeks, and we hope to keep the public informed.”

What deliberations could there possibly need to be? All the monsters need is a place to rest there head and a chance to make a place in this world. They have that now, but of course humans are trying to take advantage of that somehow because it's always 'how can this benefit me?'. That was something you stewed on on the way back to New New Home. When you got home you tossed your bag to the side, kicked your shoes off next to it, and grabbed a notebook and pen.

You were trying to think of what kind of stuff to watch out for in these meetings that are supposedly going to happen. You were _going_ to be there to, at the very least, make sure there were no misleading and misconceptions in any party.

You were so deep in concentrating that you were completely unaware of the goings on around you. You tried to grab the table when you and your chair were ripped from it, but your hands immediately slipped. You only succeeded in pulling the table maybe half an inch while Sans pulls you up and guides you effortlessly to who knows where.

He was talking you into the one bathroom that had the deep tub. Sitting on the counter was a music player, and the room was bathed in a low light with a few lit candles that gave of a pleasantly sweet aroma. The small window over the tub was completely covered to block any of the afternoon sun. There were tiny turquoise LED lights stuck to the bottom of the water full tub that smelled of vanilla. You look back at Sans who was holding out a galaxy bath bomb. Was this all for you?

“you looked like a volcano about to blow when i saw you down there, could see the smoke coming from your ears.” He said. “i may have looked up a few things that help fight stress, and now you're going to take the rest of the day to relax.” He smacks the bomb in you hand and left.

Why do this now? You can relax when you get what you want finished. On the more teenager side, you don't even have your phone with you. What if something significant happens and you need to be gotten ahold of. You tried to open the door only to find out it was locked with magic (because there were no visible locks anywhere on the door) then heave a sigh. Fine, you'll 'relax' then.

You first pressed play on the music player, and a soothing piano melody drifted through the speaker. Then you tossed the bath bomb and watched the lights ripple and fade as the bomb turns the water a deep, almost black, purple with silver specks. Now there was a mix of vanilla, blackberries, and sugar in the air. You finally got yourself situated in the tub.

The water was so warm and nice, and the last few bubbles from the bomb fizzing out tickled your back. You sunk down until only your nose was just above the water so you could breath. Okay this was actually a good idea, and it was nice of Sans to do this for you. Without sight and everything being muffled by the water you started thinking through things more logically. You were able to run over speed bumps of how to breech certain topics on a few different avenues. After getting through all that you just floated there.

The water had not changed at all with temperature, the muffled melody changed to a different piece, and you started to hear the echo of rain against the window as you stayed underwater. You stayed in the tub only a few minutes more before hopping out refreshed, level headed, and much more calm. You could go for a nap right now, but not so close to dinner time.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Finally you were getting some sense of your life back. You _are_ going to meet up with your friends, visit the library and see where you stand there, and go home to your parents today. You stood at the gate with Lesser Dog waiting for your friends who were awesome enough to come out and pick you up. Maybe now's the time to think about getting a car since this is quite the commute if you're asking for rides all the time.

You see an unfamiliar car cruising up the road. You huff as the burgundy convertible pulled a U-turn at the gate and Jess hopped out (literally) from the back seat. New fancy car? Gee what transpired while you were away? Jess threw her arms around you and nearly picked you up in the hug, and you looked to Bree and Bryan, who was in the driver seat yet again.

“Come on let's get this show on the road.” He called.

You hopped in on the driver's side, and the moment everyone was situated you peeled out speeding only a little bit with the radio turned way up. As you got closer to the city, and subsequent food court you'll catch up at, the music was turned down and they started telling you about what happened on their end.

They hadn't even realized you were missing until you didn't come back to the cabin that night, and didn't answer your cell when they called you the next morning. A lot good that did since you didn't get those messages till after you left the Underground. You asked if they even heard you yelling out when you were holding on for dear life to a slippery root. They hadn't heard anything and they had trouble finding the path you had split up at. You had to reassure them, more specifically Jess, that you held nothing against them. They hadn't stopped living their lives though. The only things of note however was a job promotion for Bryan that got him that car, and he and Bree started dating. You made it a point to mercilessly tease them; your little BBs.

You told them of the friends you've made and what had happened 'in the land of monsters' as Jess put it. She was like a kid excited to hear their grandfather's old stories. She had her elbows on the table, chin pillowed in her hands, and she was focused on you. Bree had more of a neutral expression as the stories were told, but Bryan looked down right bored.

While it was nice finally catching up with friends you really should go home and talk to your probably distraught parents. Your friends were nice enough to drop you off, and now you're just waiting on your dumb limbs to stop being dumb and open the front door. Upon entering you were greeted by your shocked, speechless mother. To say she was happy to have her 'baby girl' back is an understatement. Your father was just coming downstairs, moving a little bit faster when he heard the commotion.

You'd all settled in on the couch with you in the middle and you were rehashing the story to them. As it grew closer to dinner time Mom asked if you wanted to help make it with her. You declined, not expecting to have stayed as late as you did. You didn't see the harm in sticking around so you shot a text to Sans ' _dinner with the 'rents I expect to be back later_ '.

You stayed in the living room while you ate the sour cream chicken casserole that was made. It was nice getting to sit together watching some game show. You wanted to leave shortly after to get back to New New Home, but first you ventured into your room that you haven't been in in months. It looked like it hadn't been disturbed in any way since you've been gone. You found one of your carry-on bags, and figured you could take with you things like your laptop and more clothes.

When you've gathered your things you head out to tell your parents that you'll be in touch. Dad had this poorly hidden look of disgust that you weren't expecting. You were raised to be respectful of others, to hear him say something like, “Why would you want to go back to those creatures when you're finally home?” gave you pause.

“Well given the fact that without them there I wouldn't have survived the fall, let alone the, what, six months I was down there, so I owe them. Besides that, they are my _friends_. You act like I'm never going to come around; that you'll never see me again” You didn't keep the venom from your tone. “Did you even listen to what I said in that little speech,” you asked, “you know the whole 'basically the same only with different skin' 'the only thing they want is to live'?”

“Oh that was all well and good in your fantasy land, you cant expect everyone and everything to revolve around you.” he said.

“I don't, I expected that people this day in age would see a person –yes person, ” you say at his eye-roll. “and treat them with even a little respect, or at the very least get to know them before judging them. That's obviously too much to ask of you.” Talk about living in your own world.

You wanted to leave, but you were standing between your parents who were blocking any exit. Mom was quiet this entire time, so you didn't know her thoughts, but Dad looked like he was ready for something. You decided to not be a part of that something and stormed back upstairs to your room. You were ready to be the rebellious teenager and sneak out in the middle of the night if need be.

A short time later, the drinks you had as you were catching up made it through the system and you had to go to the bathroom. You silently cracked your door open only to be greeted with silence in return. After going to the bathroom, with there still being silence, you figured now's the time to book it. Dad must have gone to work, and if you had to guess Mom was out back relaxing from that 'stressful moment'.

This time you were able to slip out, and (thankfully) get a Lyft back to town. Crap, you didn't make to the library to today. You'll just call tomorrow or something.

 


	23. Summer Days

You indeed called first thing in the morning, and you had just caught your boss as he was coming in. He was more than happy to talk about things in person after he gets back from a personal emergency that's pulling him across the state. In the mean time, summer looked to be coming full force with temperatures close to 90 degrees already. The thing you can't get over is through all of this it's “requested” that the monsters stay within the “town limit”. It may not sound so bad because it's a whole town, but all it feels like is they're making the prison a little bigger. No, these things take time, it'll happen eventually. In the mean time at least you can still freely come and go.

 _Inb4 they somehow keep me from passing the gate once I leave_. You think.

For now, if they can't get to the summer time fun you'll bring the summer time to them. You were able to get out pretty early in the morning, and the first thing you were after was balloons, a lot of them. Then at another store it was all things barbecue; brats, hamburger patties, chicken legs for BBQ chicken, chips, the whole works. You were going all out for this summer shindig.

You were able to find big packs of single colored balloons, so you got plenty for up to four teams. Onward to get the food, and something that surprised you was being stopped in one of the aisles because someone recognized you from TV. Thank goodness they were asking questions. It kind of turned into a gossip circle with you telling them some of the smaller adventures in the Underground. You walked out of there feeling light and happy about recent developments.

You got back as it was starting to heat up. You roped Sans into helping fill the plethora of balloons and sent Papyrus out to round up the troops aka anyone wanting to play in the water balloon wars. You were setting the last bucket in the circle as monsters gathered around. You tried splitting participants into the teams but it turned into a free-for-all when Undyne joined in.

You were more than content sitting on the sidelines watching the madness. It was quite entertaining watching Lesser Dog trying to chaise after the projectiles. Even more so when they'd pop when he caught them. The look on his face, the poor pup. You lay back in the grass soaking up the sun.

This was a good day... up until someone broke a water balloon over your face when you laid back and closed your eyes. Oh it's on now. Until you looked at the group closest to you and saw the evil look in their eyes. Uh oh. The whole group focused on me each raising one balloon and fired. You stood no chance. There was a little reprieve as the kids went back to pelting each other that you took and started wringing out what you could of your soaked wears. A webbed hand slaps you on the back almost making you face-plant on concrete.

“Was wondering when you were going to join the fun.” Undyne boomed. “Would have thought you'd be with it from the start.”

“Meh.” Was all you could respond before a rouge balloon was thrown your way.

Undyne had looked away from you so you took the opportunity and popped the balloon like the person did for you and threw the water at her. Then you ran into the thick of things to escape her wrath. You came out of the other side of that thoroughly soaked for a second time. You were picking off little balloon bits when you smelled barbecue. Grillby was there grilling up the mess of brats and burgers. You weren't expecting that of him but he said he was more than happy to do it.

“Yeah, him and his _fiery_ passion in cooking.” Sans salutes from where he lounges on a chair with a bottle of ketchup.

Well, since Grillby was so kind as to do the grilling part you could at least get the kitchen stuff done. Boil up corn on the cob and pasta for pasta salad, put the chips in bowls, and bringing everything out to the tables that had been set up. Sitting down to this pop up barbecue with awesome food, great friends, and these memorable moments gives you a little hope for the future.

The festivities went into the night and yet the fun didn't end. It was late enough in summer that fireflies lit up the world. Fireflies, lightning bugs, whatever you call them the look on MK's, who was the first to spot them, face would be the same adorable wonderment.

You told them of when you were a kid and use to run around catching and releasing them before you had to go to bed. So the last hour or so the kids were running around gleefully doing that. You went home completely exhausted, but you couldn't stop smiling. Any day that can be active enough that Papyrus looks ready to fall asleep standing is a good day. You want more days like that.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 5 hours waiting as it reset to factory settings, and another 2-ish reinstalling all my programs, the crowbar computer works fine.

More days like that was exactly what you plan to do today. _Finally_ you're getting to take part in these meetings for 'placement' as they call them. You were walking with the royals to a conference room, your hand brushing along each furn that lined the pastel green wall.

“So, what have I missed here?” You ask.

“Not too much. We exchanged the histories of both races, and we all know how you young ones hate history.” OK apparently Asgore is sassy now. A twinkly giggle escaped Toriel at your look of mock offense, and she pulls you into a side hug.

You filed into the room and you sit in the middle on the one side of the oval table. A few minutes later three suits walk in, two men and a woman. One guy, who was introduced as senator Royce Lian, looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Then there was City Director Dr. Elizabeth Sanders who was ready for action. Oh, the last one is the police chief, so you know more than half the people here.

Dr. Sanders was first to speak and directed towards Asgore, “Previously you were talking about the contraption that provided power to the entire underground.”

“Yes. It's able to convert the lava that surrounds it into an energy we can use for power.”

“You use lava as power?” Senator Lian didn't look like he believed it.

“Yeah, it's pretty cool.” You comment.

“Have you been in it?” He asked you.

“No. No, no that would be a dumb idea. Here's why; would you let me, a civilian with no knowledge of how anything works, get into the inner workings of a nuclear power plant?”

“Absolutely not. To much of a hazard.” He immediately says.

“Exactly. It's the same concept. The core may not be nuclear, but any old Joe Schmo shouldn't be pokin' around. This, by no means, mean that you'll never get information on it or never see it in action, it just takes time. Right?” You ask Asgore.

“Precisely. Any knowledge out there that can open paths to a better future we are more than happy to share or teach.”

“A good segway into the topic of education.” Dr. Sanders states.

“Aww man it's summer time and we still have to talk about school.” You got a chuckle from most of those present.

“There should be nothing to discuss they built their own school in that little town of theirs haven't they? That's all they need.” Did Lian really just say that?

“That's not a permanent solution.” You said. “I'm guessing that the monster population is only going to grow from here. Soon the one building wont be enough.”

“Not only would it be costly to include monsters in our curriculum, our already crowded classrooms would be overrun.”

“I think that would be my call senator.” Sanders interjected. “Even if you raise valid points.”

“You say it's too expensive and there's not enough teachers. Solution: let monsters become certified teachers. By the time it would actually pose a problem there will be plenty of individuals ready to step up.”

“And we are more than happy to help with the cost of expanding if need be.” Asgore adds.

“Or better yet, let them travel out of the city or even the state. The further they can travel the less dense the addition to the system it would be.” You finish.

“We don't have that kind of jurisdiction here.” Lian had the barest hint of smugness in his tone

“Aren't senators suppose to be our voice to the government? We may not be able to do anything specifically here, but _you_ certainly should be able to do something.” You stare down Senator Lian.

The chief cleared his throat. “Well, good talk folks. I think we've accomplished enough today.”

You let out a sigh as you exit the conference room with the monsters. That was an ordeal, but it was progress... you think.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Things have progressed farther than you thought. The OK was given so monsters were free to enter the city. It ended with the chief stark reminder that discrimination was a crime. Today you were taking your ragtag group of friends to some of your favorite hangout spots. The last place you went to was the big playground. Papyrus and Undyne were trying to see who could swing the highest with Alphys sitting next to them watching. Frisk and Asriel were building extravagant things in the sandbox. Toriel and Asgore were relaxing on one of the benches quietly talking and keeping an eye on the kids. Sans decided he wanted to be a squirrel and is lounging on a low branch of a tree.

You figured since you're in the neighborhood you could stop at the library since Sam had returned. You told Sans where you were going and let everyone enjoy their afternoon. Now it wasn't; walk in 'good to see you. You can start back tomorrow' thing, but you could start in a few days if you so chose.

You just made it passed the parking lot heading back to the park. You were checking the time on your phone when a sharp pain bloomed in the back of your head. You fell to the ground and everything faded to black with a second spike of pain.

~~✧✧~~✧✧~~✧✧~~

Sans didn't think you were going to be gone this long. It's about time that they head back to town, but you've yet to return. Well you said you were going to the library so maybe you were just catching up with friends there. He should be able to pop in and find out if you're staying or coming.

He'd held the door open for a woman who looked to be a hurry stuffing a book in her bag. She didn't really acknowledge him past a quick thanks. He didn't see you so he went to the first person behind the desk and asked. Unfortunately she saw you walk out a while ago. He was walking back trying to think where you might be when he saw something reflective in the green grass. Your phone? Why would you just toss it... unless.

He teleports to where he can feel the others congregating and immediately said, “We might have a problem.”

~~✧✧~~✧✧~~✧✧~~

The first thing that comes to you when you regain awareness is the rough ropes tying your hands and feet to the chair you're in. It took a few seconds for your eyes to adjust to the bright light being shined in your face. As they were you realized you're not alone, and that wasn't a good thing.

“Well, looky who decided to join us.” A calloused hand roughly grabbed your chin forcing you to turn your head.

“What the fuck is going on here? Why the hell am I here?! The fuck you planin' to do to me?”

“Such language. Here I thought I raised you better.” What the hell was He doing here?

“Dad!?” You were speechless. Was he behind all of this? Did he really get people to kidnap you? Why are you tied down in some unknown place?

He meandered silently to a spot next to you and turned to a camera you didnt know was there at first. He clasps his hands behind his back as a light on the camera flips on.

“We have a problem,” He begins. “and that problem is monsters.” You can't believe you're hearing this.

“Yes, monsters are the problem.” You interrupt with the biggest eye roll and as much sarcasm as you had. “The ones that treat me, and would anyone else, like family. Not the cretins that decided to kidnap someone in broad daylight. Great deduction pops.”

Your head whipped to the side when your own father backhanded you. His wedding band caught your cheek, you could feel the warmth bloom.

“It's all a ploy so they can get the upper hand and wipe us out.”

“How many times do I have to say it!? There is no nefarious plot! Stop spreading li  ̶ ” This time one of the goons punched you in the gut, knocking the wind out of you.

“Mark my words: We'll get them before they get us.”

A bag was placed over your head as you sat up. Then you were dragged down and around a winding narrow hall. The two brutes accompanying you crammed you into what could have been a legitimate jail cell. The only difference was white plaster instead of grey cement and a door instead of bars. They can't keep you here for long.

~~✧✧~~✧✧~~✧✧~~

There certainly was a problem. The monsters had reported you missing, and were told that it would be handled that they could go home. With their worry everyone returned home with some diligently watching the news for your whereabouts. They saw that entire feed when it went live. No one was going to stand idle this time.

 


	26. Jailbreak. Not That Kind Of Break!

So, what now? Why was it so imperative that you be brought here? You clench your hands to fists, you weren't going to let them win. You just needed something to get out, and you were racking your brain trying to think of something. Your hand was getting warm as you looked around and you thought it was just from you squeezing so tightly... until you looked down.

There in your hand was this pole of energy. Did you do this? Magical abilities revealing themselves when it's needed most, so cliché but you weren't going to complain. It was periwinkle in color and when you smacked it against your opposite hand it felt solid. It felt like it was a metal pipe could be time to play some baseball?

Luckily you didn't have to wait long, and the pole didn't disappear in that time. The door swung inward and when the guy stepped in, noticing you were nowhere to be seen, you clocked him in the back of the head. It looked like he was out cold and he was the only one present. You were on high alert as you silently walked the hall, but there was no one in sight. So they can kidnap you and do whatever they did with the camera, but they cant properly guard the place?

You made it back to the room you were in before and again there was no one you could see. What you assume is the exit of the building is right there completely in the open. You were running for it, but half way across you were yanked back by your arm. It was such a force, and tremendous pain radiated your arm, that you're sure that your elbow was dislocated. It didn't stop the assailant twisting it further, forcing you to the ground.

“Little birdy tryin' to fly the coop? Why don't I clip your wing.” A big burly sounding man said.

He ground your arm into the cement floor with his heavy work boot. All you knew was the white hot burning pain in your arm, you couldn't even scream. A loud bang resounded through the room, and then the pressure on your arm was gone leaving a pulsing throbbing pain. You're probably close to passing out when a gentle, sturdy hand grasped you opposite shoulder. You hope that nothing bad will happen as darkness takes you.

 

~~✧✧~~✧✧~~✧✧~~

 

Even though the human police were on the case Sans couldn't stand by and do nothing. Monsters have a tactical advantage in situations like this. Monsters can sense souls, although here on the Surface it's like finding a needle in a haystack, it's better than running around in futile chases.

One last teleport then he'd have to call it a day. Even if he really wants to find you and get you to safety, he acknowledges that if he pushes too far he wouldn't be able to protect you. Or worse, he'd dust. When he stepped out of the void a force hit him like a brick. Your soul was screaming out he could feel it nearby. He knew they couldn't have been far. He looked up at a large unassuming building and magic ignited in his left eye. There wont be subtlety, and there wont be mercy. Nobody's getting away.

He burst through the door, and what he saw on his first sweep made his bones burn. You on the ground in immense pain and this larger guy leering over you. He used blue magic to send him flying forward into the wall down the way, _hard_ , and was by your side in a flash. You didn't respond to his gentle touch or his reassurances.

Oh how he wishes he could dunk every last soul in this place. It would be well deserved considering their stance, but he had to let the human justice system prevail. No matter how much it rattles him. He can start by getting the police here and you the help you need.

 

They wouldn't allow him to ride in the ambulance. Something about not being family. Even though he hates having you out of his sight having just found you he lets you go. Instead he spends a little time helping catch every rotten soul here before informing the others and teleporting to the hospital entrance. What he wasn't expecting was for a frazzled older woman to randomly walk up to him.

“Were you the one that saved my daughter?” She asked. She kind of reminded him of you. Was this your mom? When he hesitantly confirmed that he might have been she locked him in a bone crushing(heh) hug.

They got to know each other a little since the doctor taking care of you has yet to come out. It was nice to find out you had at least one loving parent (how could someone have even done that to their kid?). The others showed up just as the doctor finally came to fill them in. Whether the shock was from the size of the group (him, your mom, Frisk, Pap, 'dyne, Alphys, and Tori), or the fact it was mostly monsters it only stopped him for a minute before he shook it.

“I-I'm Dr. Cornroy, and I was taking care of Ms. (Y/N). we were able to take care of the minor abrasions and bruises she had, but there's an issue with her arm. She had no useful movement and very little feeling anywhere below the elbow. The best course of action would be to amputate, and she agreed.”

Your mother buried her head in her hands not believing this was happening to her daughter while Sans exclaims, “You're just going to cut off her arm?”

“Believe me we're making the best of a bad situation. Not only would she not be hindered by the useless limb, the chances of small, but life threatening, complications are better to manage. The surgery would be in about three hours, and right now she's drowsy and loopy from the pain medicines. Take this time and get something to eat and relax. If anything changes I will let you know.”

Everyone started to dispersed, with Alphys trailing after the doctor for some reason, and Sans was kind of at a loss here. There was a light tug on his sleeve, the kid was giving him a reassuring smile as they tried to get him to move. Hopefully all goes well.

 


	27. Chapter 27

When you first woke up the room spun the moment you opened your eyes so you kept them closed. After a few seconds it all evened out and you were able to investigate the metal clicking you hear. The room was so bright you had to wait again for your eyes to adjust and when they did you gasped. That metal clicking was Alphys messing with a fancy metal arm that looked like it was attached to your arm.

“Is that my prosthetic?” You say through a dry mouth.

Alphys looked up with a beaming smile. “Y-You're awake, good. Y-Yes you this is your new prosthetic.”

“I thought that would come later. 'specially the way the doctor told me.”

“W-Well this was s-sort of spur of the m-moment request. This is one advancement m-medicine was able to m-make w-with the introduction of magic. It's b-been run through all the tests and w-was a few days out from b-being introduced to the public. It's m-meant to be f-fully f-functional and I thought you'd really benefit from it.”

“Wait so this is going to work like an actual arm? It's not going to be some sleek, fancy weight?”

“That's the p-plan. I was just p-putting f-final adjustments in."

“This is some FMA shit going on here.” You mutter loudly, examining the arm.

That flusters Alphys terribly as she giggled. “W-Well, u-umm I guess you c-could f-find similarities from the anime.” You tried to lift the arm but it wouldn't budge. You looked to Alphys. “I-It'll take t-time your brain n-needs to sort of r-relearn that it has a limb there t-to m-move. Since the arm is linked to the m-magic of one's soul I'm hoping once you heal it'll b-become easier.”

You doubled your efforts trying to get the limb to move. You were so proud when you got the fingers to twitch, but geez just doing that was exhausting. Probably not a smart thing having just woken up, but whatever. There was a light knock on the room door and your mom opened it a moment after. Alphys left saying the others would most likely be around in a little bit.

“Oh my poor baby.” Your mom gathered you in her arms. You reached over with your good arm and tapped her back. “I cant believe that wretched man would do this.”

“Well, hello to you too.”

“Sorry honey. I just knew I should have spoken up with the way your father spoke when you first came home, but I don't know what good that would have done.”

You understood that. It was kind of a double edge thing, like a 'come on ma where's the integrity you taught me?' and worrying for ones safety because she still lived with the guy. Instead of dwelling on the negative stuff, and ignoring the setting, you wanted some real mother-daughter time. It unfortunately didn't amount with much since you were still kind of out of it and because of the setting.

 _You swore you only closed your eyes for a second yet here you are in the familiar black abyss._ _You could see the same gray door in the distance. It's all the same but this time, though, you_ were _going to open it. You never took your eyes from the door as you speed-walked through the darkness._

 _There didn't seem to be any optical illusion or force moving the door in any way. You were so close, a few more feet and you may finally find out why this dream has been plaguing you off and on. You let out a loud huff of success when you grasped the doorknob. Finally, and thankfully, the door was able to be opened_.

It was a stark difference walking from complete shadow to pure white. The whole atmosphere seemed to shift as you stepped fully passed the door frame. You were cautious of the other being who stood with their back to you. They were a skeleton from what you could tell, all you could see was their head and hands, perfect ovals were punched through his(?) palms. The porcelain white another harsh contrast to the black coat he wore. It faded to gray as it reached the floor, and it looked like he was floating somewhat. When he turned you saw he had two cracks scaring his face. One above his left eye up to his skull, and the other under his right stretching near his mouth. He had an all around droopy appearance. Why do you feel like you should know this guy?

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well this is a pleasant surprise. it's not often i get a visitor around these parts." Is the first line. I know that Zalgo text can make it hard to read sometimes.

“W̵̧͘e̡͜͞l̵͟l̶̢͘ ͟͏̷͝t͏̶͢h҉͟͞i̸̧̢͟s̨̛͠ ̸̷̸̡i̸̛͘s̶͢ ̴̡a̡͠ ̷̡͏̨p҉̵͜͡l̴͟e̴̢̨͘͝a͏̛͢͜͠s͝͏̶a̷̷͠n̵̵͠t̸̨ ̧s̴̨͞ų̶̕͜r̸̡̨͡p҉͢r̡̧̕͝i͟ş͝e͘͡͡͠.̷̧͝ ̶̢҉I͡͏t̷̸͡͠'͘͟s̨̕͞ ̶n̕͜ơ͏͡͞t̸͝ ͘͢͢o̶҉͘͜f̸̢͞t͝ę͢͞͡n̸̢̛͞ ̨̛͘͞I̡̢͘͘ ̧҉͢g̶̛͠e͟ţ͘ ̢̕͜a̛͘͞͝ ̨v̴̛͜į̴̛͘͝s̡͏̡i̵͟͠҉t҉͝o҉͡r̕ ͟҉҉̴̴a͏̶̵̡͞r̶̡͟͢o̢͝͏uņ̶̢͘d̢ ̷t̴͟͠h҉̡̧̕͟e͘̕s̨͜e͏̕ ҉̴͠p͝ą͜͟r̸̢t͞s̵̶̨ .” You heard a deep voice trying to speak through a ton of radio static.

“I'm not sure how I ended up here, where ever here is, but uh, hi, howsit goin' ?”

“I͢͢t̨'̛s ni̶͠c͜e̢͜͠ ̷̨t͜o͟͝ ͘fį̷͞n͞͡a͡l̢l̵͠y̶ ̕m̧e͏̶et͏̸ y̕͠͝o҉͡u͝,̧͠ ̢c͟h͢il̛d̶͢ .” It sounded like the static was going away.

“I ain't no child!” You pout.

That made him chuckle. “Ţŗu͞s͝͏̵t ̧͠m͝e dear, compared ̸̧ţ̕o͘ ͡͝me̷͘ ҉͝y̸͠ou҉ are still a͢͟ ̕͠chi҉l̛d.” He gave a reminiscent sigh. “You reminded me of̷ m҉y youngest son right there. He'd always pout like that when my eldest told his jokes.”

Was your inkling correct? You didn't want to just assume he was the skeleton you were inadvertently/unknowingly looking for. The look on your face must have said it all.

He nods once and continues. “I was the previous royal scientist, but you can call me Gaster.” It was good to hear that whatever that static was it's gone, but this man... you don't know if you should smack him or hug him. You did both, after motioning for him to bend over just slightly. “I deserved that.” He said awkwardly patting your head.

“Good. At least you know what you did.” Again with you sounding like the mom.

“Believe me I know.” Gaster looked like he was wearing his age with that comment. “If I learned anything from being trapped here is the harsh realization that you never know what you're missing until you lose it. I've been trying so hard, for so long to pull myself back together.”

“So why am I here?”

“I need your help. You see, I've only just gained enough power to open a doorway from the void we are residing in to the outside world. It cannot be opened from this side, but someone could from from the other side...you could.” You could, and you probably will because you're a nice person. You wonder if it's that door you saw all the way back during your first visit to Waterfall.

You felt a tugging sensation, oh right this was still some kind of dream. You should still be in the hospital. You were determined to help him, and hopefully you're right in your assumptions.

 

You woke up to the first rays of sun poking through drawn curtains. You were told that you could be in the hospital for up to a week to watch for any complications that could arise. You'll have ample time to heal and you'll have physical therapy for your arm.

You just finished breakfast when your friends piled in. This time it was only Undyne, Alphys, and the skeleton brothers. You spent most of the time watching anime courtesy of Alphys. This was the routine during your stay. You did want to talk about how you escaped your confinement, hopefully to Alphys or Sans, but not everyone. Unfortunately any time you could try and get them alone something would interfere, mostly your PT. It'll just wait until you're home.

PT was tricky mainly because you were learning to do everything with your non-dominate hand. It started with touching each finger to your thumb, closing your hand in a fist, and doing a curl. It evolved to catching and throwing a ball, a little bit of strength training, and joint mobility.

You decided to go to Alphys to talk about your... unorthodox means of escape. You figured you could get the information and not have it made a big deal of. It was just the two of you in her kitchen enjoying some lemon chamomile tea while you recounted what happened.

When you got to the part, and told her, “I think I have magic.” that's when Undyne walked in.

She took it differently than how you expected. She didn't understand how it was possible a human could have magic, but she was adamant that she was going to train you.

“Come on punk! Let's get to it.” Undyne said dragging you out to their spacious back yard.

Here you thought it was going to take a really long exhausting time, but Undyne was actually a really good teacher. You thought it was going to be some intense, impossible obstacle course or something, but it wasn't. Something out of character, from what you've seen, of Undyne is she calmly explained step by step how to harness your abilities. She claimed it's just like a kid learning to use magic for the first time.

In no time you were baton (better than calling your weapon of choice a pole) to spear, looks like you were getting in some self defense training. It only took a couple of knocks to the ground to call that quits. You headed home after that, thanking them for what they did. You were going to talk to Sans about this next, but seeing him sunk in the couch sleeping you decided to join him. It wouldn't be so bad if you got a little nap in before the lunch Papyrus was cooking up was done would it?


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning, after some of your favorite breakfast, you saw Papyrus off on his new adventures. That left you and Sans on your own for the day. You flopped down on the couch where he was watching the news.

“So Sans, there's someone that needs our help.”

“Who would need the help of these old bones?”

“One you're not old, two... your father.

He stared unbelieving at you for a moment before grumbling, “That's a bad joke to make.” You cross your arms and hold a no-nonsense look until he look back expectantly.

You relayed Gaster's message, and with little persuasion, convinced him to help. As you were about to turn off the TV to get going you saw the familiar face of your father flash in the screen. They were talking about the group that had kidnapped you. It seems that they were all put on trial rather quickly. Most sentences were Life and the lowest you saw was thirty-five years. There were a slue of charges from assault and kidnapping to domestic terrorism and other similar threats. That's pretty wild.

With that bit of good news you teleported all the way to Sans's sentry station in Waterfall. At first it was as peaceful as the first time, but as you walked arm in arm through the 'falls you're struck with how empty it feels with the majority of monsters gone. You were casually walking until a prickly uneasy feeling shivered up your spine. You notice you're walking down the familiar long hallway, and a few steps later the door came into view.

“That must be it.” You tried hurrying further, but Sans's hold on you strengthened. He had a weird feeling and would rather not lose you.

You get to the door and you have a hand on the unnaturally freezing cold handle. For some reason you had to work up a little courage to open it. It opened with a haunting creak to an expanse of darkness. Gathering your nerve, and with a reassuring hand squeeze from Sans, you both stepped over the threshold. A heavy, chilling weight blankets you the further you walk in. Your vision gets a little blurry to clear it and the little bid of nausea you were feeling.

When you opened them again you were in a white void. There, at the other end of the room there stood the dark, drooping figure of Gaster.

“W̡͠hy̢ ̵̶͟i͡f̵̨ I knew I'd have guests so soon I would have tidied some.” Well you know where Sans got his sense of humor from.

“Is it really you?” Sans said, eye-lights bright and wide, as he took a few steps forward.

“Sans, my son, it's been so long. Far too long. All this time I've been traversing the vast, unending void trying to gather the shattered pieces of my being so I may make it back to reality.”

“This is it then? Your ticket to freedom has arrived.” You puff out your chest all heroic and proud only to deflate at his next words.

“Alas if I were to leave this plane now. I have yet to find all of the pieces of myself.”

Of course it can't be that easy. You're not going to give up just like that though, but locating anything in this vast nothingness is going to be near impossible. Instead, in the essences of Sans, you're shortcutting this shit.

Magic is all about intent right? And at least in your short experience you can make it do whatever you want so long as you had the energy. Without even telling the skeletons what you were doing you closed your eyes and focused. His form is unstable, he's missing pieces, well you can fill in those pieces so he's able to leave this prison.

You could see an intense glow behind your eyelids the entire time, and when it faded a deep clear voice spoke out. “Well, I must say this was highly unexpected, but I should not have been surprised.”

You open your eyes to a whole new Gaster. He looked completely solid with more defined features in his gray slacks, black overcoat, and white turtleneck. His lavender eye-lights of gratitude were focused on you while Sans is looking between the two of you speechless. Honestly that was a shot in the dark if that would work. You don't know how or why, but it was awesome being able to walk out that door together. So many new issues are waiting for you on the horizon; monsters' reaction to a long lost friend, what's he going to do now? For now you all will just take it one step at a time just as you are here through Waterfall. It can only go up from here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ends this cluster fuck of a first story.
> 
> So my little Starlights let me tell you about plans for the future.
> 
> I'm going to take one full month and not think about anything pertaining to fanfiction or AO3. Give myself a little break and time to work on making a platform on YouTube.  
> After the month I'll hop back into writing. I'll post a few oneshots and maybe a short story I have the idea for.  
> Then hopefully by January I'll be ready to post. That'll be every Saturday, Monday, and Thursday.
> 
> Until then~


End file.
